


Soul of Creation, Son of Magic

by SaberclawPrime



Series: Creation Series [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fighting, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Ron Weasley, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Good Wrong-boy-who-lived, Hermione Granger Bashing, Ishtar bashing, James Potter Bashing, Lemons, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Magic is sentiant, Multi, Out of Character, Young Albus Dumbledore, hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberclawPrime/pseuds/SaberclawPrime
Summary: His body is of humanity yet his soul is of creation, his fate was unknown until he met a being made by the gods and one birthed by a god. His fate was forever changed.I do NOT own the Fate or Harry Potter series, I only own my Oc's and story idea.
Relationships: Dumbledore/OC, Gilgamesh/Enkidu/Oc, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, OC/OC, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Creation Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858114
Comments: 25
Kudos: 41





	1. My Oc's (Edited)

* * *

**My Oc's**

* * *

Welcome! This is a quick introduction to my Oc's and a few other things before the story begins.

The first Oc is technically going to my creation that will later be reborn as 'Harry Potter' but only in name, does that make sense? I hope so.

Anyway, here is what he looks like below.

His markings below.

I won't give away too much information but below is his mother who is in fact magic itself, or for my story, Lady Magic herself.

More will be revealed later on in the story, so, off we go!

* * *

Done!


	2. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the prolouge, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Also, I'm going to give the pairing Gilgamesh/Oc/Enkidu a try, so this is gonna be a test for me. And neither is going to dominate the other it's going be them switching between dominating and being submissive to each other.
> 
> This chapter is mainly gonna be my OC's backstory, might be a bit short, might not! Here we go!
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter** : Prolouge

* * *

Everything has a beginning and everything has an end, this story starts eons ago when the Earth was still young and forming. The water cooling and the land still forming, it's surface barren of life.

Watching over the universe and the Earth was the thing that brought it into creation, The Stars of Creation. A mass of living energy and stars, swirling dust and power. It had only one companion, the being that helped to create the Earth and shape the land.

This being was smaller, tiny compared to the Stars of Creation yet bigger than the Moon that circled Earth.

Their form glowing blue, not taking a certain shape in it's beginning like the stars around it until it started to think and shape itself. When the figure reached its peak of power it settled down into its new form it had the shape and outline of what would later become the shape of human women, this figure floated near the stars watching over the Earth.

This being was Magic, she floated silently as over time the Earth changed with Magic helping the stars of creation to make the first plants but she was not happy. Though she had helped to bring this world into being it was still the Stars creation with her only helping it along, she yearned for something of her own.

As if sensing Magic's plight the Stars asked why she was upset and so Magic told the stars of her longing, to create something new herself.

The star of creation did not want its friend to be upset so the star of creation gifted Magic with a tiny star from it's very core, the tiny star glowed white as Magic held it in her hands.

Magic being truly happy and grateful for the gift held it close to her and gathering her powers she leans down and gently kissed the tiny star, her powers surged and made the star glow blue before it erupts with light and changed. When it fades the tiny star was no longer just a star, it glowed with a golden-white light at its core that burned with mist-like flames that turned from blue to red constantly.

This is how the first soul was born, the very soul that all souls would be based upon.

Magic happily showed her new creation to the stars who saw potential in the new creation and so with Magic's help the first life on Earth began, slowly creatures filled the Earth with souls of their own that changed and evolved as time went by.

Though Magic kept the first soul, her creation, who she later understood was the child of herself and the stars of creation, she kept the soul within her body in the place her womb would have been if she were human.

So, the soul stayed there, within the safety of Magic, until one fateful day during the age of the gods in the Mesatopian era when things changed.

**ON EARTH**

**NEAR NIPPUR**

**OUTSKIRTS**

It was a quiet day as Magic, in her smaller form on Earth around the size of a human but a few heads taller, she was checking on the land and on the humans who she had given the blessing of using their own magical energy.

She smiled watching some animals play, the land had grown nicely and Magic enjoyed watching the life around her. Though she was still wondering why the gods and goddess had been created, most of them were fine but others just caused problems.

Shaking her head Magic was about to leave the area when she sensed a lone human, why would a human be all the way out here and by themselves? Curiously, Magic followed her senses until she arrived at a medium-sized stone home with a small farm and plot of farming land. She watched as a woman steps out.

The woman was young, around the number of 24 summers if Magic had to guess, her skin was lightly tanned and her skin covered by a brown top that stopped above her waist and lacks anything on her arms and a brown ankle-length skirt with blue markings across it with sandals on her feet to protect them. Her hair reached her mid-back and made Magic think of the night sky, her eyes also reminded Magic of that emerald gemstone that humans like so much.

She saw the woman tend to the land, all on her own, shouldn't she have a mate helping her? Wanting to know more Lady Magic spoke to the animals, she learned that the woman's name was Alya and she had lost her mate of 3 summers a while ago. Alya came to live out here to avoid problems and to grieve.

Magic also learned that Alya yearned to have children but could not now and refused to take another mate, this saddened Magic. She remembered her own yearning and thought about her own creation that still rested within her.

Placing a hand upon her waist Magic thought long and hard, she wanted her creation to experience things as she had but she didn't just want them to be stuck in the same form she was in. She wanted them to live, she had heard that the gods had created a being that was a mix of human and god a while ago so maybe she could do the same?

Her mind made up Magic went over to the woman's house and waited for the right moment to appear, she began gathering her energy for what she was going to do.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Alya huffs as she finished her chores for the day, it had been hard but she was used to it by now. Her hands ached as she rubbed them, she was about to go and make herself something to eat when she noticed that something seemed off in her home.

She wasn't skilled in magic but she sensitive enough to sense it, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Her whole body was tense, she looked around trying to find the source when a glow got her attention.

She looked over to the middle of her home and saw a blue glow, she steps closer wondering what the light was. She gulps reaching a hand out to touch the light when it glows brightly making Alya step back and cover her eyes.

When it stops she lowers her arms and blinked a bit to let her eyes adjust when she looked back at the light she gasped as she saw a glowing blue woman. Not just any woman, Lady Magic herself!

Lady Magic was seen as a high Goddess, a primordial goddess even since she was around before the gods were born, she only showed herself in a psychical form in times of need or before a great disaster.

"Lady Magic!" Alya said moving into a bow, she was worried, why was Lady Magic here? Was trouble on the way?

Lady Magic tilted her head and seeming to sense Alya's thought's and smiled.

"Calm, Alya, there is nothing to worry about, raise your head I wish to see your face," Lady Magic said her voice echos yet it had this musical tone to it.

"O-of course," Alya said straightening herself up, she bit her lip as Magic stepped, no, more like floated over to her and gently held Alya's chin.

Alya shivers as she felt the touch, it was warm yet felt like mist or a gentle breeze was moving against her chin. Magic then pulled back satisfied with something, she then nods and moved back from Alya.

"Yes, that will do," Lady Magic said smiling.

"What will do? My lady?" Alya asked a bit nerves but she was relaxing slowly.

"Hm, before I explain let me ask you this, Alya, do you wish to have children?" Lady Magic asked her glowing eyes never leaving Alya's form.

"Children? Yes, I've been wanting a child of my own for 3 summers now since I lost my beloved, we had planned for many children but," Alya said her eyes lowering to the floor as she thought of her lost love, they had been getting ready for children when she lost him.

"Very well, Alya, the reason I have appeared before you is to give you your wish," Lady Magic said making Alya's head snap up in shock.

"L-Lady Magic? You mean to bless me with a child?" Alya asked eyes wide but a spark of joy in them.

"Yes but this child I shall bless you with is very important, the child is my own," Magic said as she placed a hand on her waist.

"Your child? Ah, I did not you could become with child," Alya said amazed only to go silent as Magic shook her head.

"In a way, yes but this 'child' does not have a form they are but a soul, made by my own hands, the reason I am giving them to you is so that they may experience life in a way that I could not give them," Magic said as she held a hand to her lower waist and brought forth the first soul.

"I-I see, um, I am grateful for this change my lady but am I really worthy of this?" Alya asked she would basically become the one who would create a vessel for the child of magic.

She felt a bit overwhelmed but happy, she would finally get her wish, the child wouldn't be hers but she could still raise them to the best of her abilities. She watched as Lady Magic nods, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Yes, you have the qualities I like in a human, kind and caring but also hard-working, you will raise my child well," Magic said as she moves closer to Alya.

"Alya, once you accept my child into your body from this day forward you shall become one of my people, a retainer, a follower, do you accept this new path before you?" Lady Magic asked making Alya nod as she stood tense and ready.

"I accept, my Lady! I will uphold my duties and do my best to serve you," Alya said as something snapped into place.

Lady Magic nods as she moves lowering the soul to Alya's waist and gently pressed, Alya gasped as she felt her body tingle as the soul sunk into her.

Once inside her Magic pulls back letting Alya clutch her waist as she felt a warmth fill her, a full feeling, she looks up as Magic placed a hand on her waist and did something making Alaya shiver.

"There we go, it has begun," Magic said pulling away as Alya smiled.

"I will return for the birth, now that your bear my child Alya the animals will sense this so they may act strangely around you, good luck Alya," Lady Magic said before vanishing.

Alya stumbles a bit before shaking her head as she looks around, she took a deep breath before touching her waist. A smile grew on her lips before she moved heading over to her food as she set about making the meal she had wanted before Lady Magic appeared before her.

The next few days would be interesting but Alya was looking forward to it, she would do her lady proud.

**9 MONTHS LATER**

True to her word Lady Magic returned on the day of the birth, the time leading up to this was taxing on Alya but she held strong. 

The animals had helped Alya during her pregnancy, the birds brought fruit and seeds while a local pack of lions protected her on her water runs. It was strange but Alya was thankful, she now lay on her bedding in the nude as she dug her nails into the fabric while bitting a piece of cloth to fight against the pain.

Lady Magic floated beside her, the being was using her powers to help Alya through the birth. It has been a day since she entered labor, her hips ached and her body shook. 

"Your almost there, just a little more Alya," Lady Magic said soothingly as Alya yells.

She pushed as hard as she could, encouraged by her lady's words. She felt like she was close to the end as well, she just needed one more push! 

"AHHHHH!" Alya gave her loudest yell yet as she felt something leave her body and the pain left her body making her fall limp on her back.

Then the sounds of crying filled the air, Alya felt laughter and tears escape her. She heard the cries quiet down as Lady Magic calmed the newborn child.

"Well done, Alya, a healthy baby," Lady Magic said as used her powers to clean the newborn of blood and muck while cutting the baby's cord.

"Ha, ha, I did it," Alya said as she moved to sit up with a wince at her sore hips.

She looks up as Lady Magic moved towards her holding the newborn now wrapped in white cloth, Alya gently took the baby in her arms. She felt awe looking at the new being she helped give form, fair skin that was smooth to the touch with an unearthly glow to it, a tuft of white hair upon their head, and for a brief moment, their eyes opened to show beautiful emerald green eyes.

Alya smiled as she moved the cloth aside to check if the baby was a boy or a girl only to blink in confusion, she looked up at Lady Magic who seemed amused by her reaction.

"My lady? Why does the baby have both?" Alya asked looking back down at the baby.

There in plain view was a Ngis (Penis) and just below that a Galla(Vigina) just hidden by the male part, Alya was confused. 

"Hahaha, do not worry, the child is mainly a boy but due to his origin he is able to possess both male and female parts," Lady Magic said making Alya look back at her.

"His origin? Is it because he has been a soul all this time?" Alya asked making Magic nod.

"Partly, when I began I had no features as you see now, I was like my son, I simply chose to take on this form," Magic said moving to stroke the baby boys hair.

"Unlike me though, he has grown up as mostly a soul and he is the base on which all souls originate from so both male and female souls come from him," Lady Magic said as Alya rewrapped the boy up to keep him warm.

"I think I get it, so he has both due to him being both male and female equally, to begin with?" Alya said trying to wrap her head around it.

"Correct, as he grows he will mainly be male outside but inside he has both male and female parts," Lady Magic said as Alya gently rocked the baby.

"Now, all he needs is a name," Lady Magic said making the human woman look at her.

"Do you have a name for him, my lady?" Alya asked tilting her head.

"No, I leave that honor to you, my dear, you have after all done most of the word in creating his new form," Lady Magic said making Alya nod with a smile at the honor.

"Hm, Atama, his name shall be Atama," Alya said after thinking for a few minutes.

Lady Magic smiles as she watched on, it brought her great joy to know her son's future was in good hands. She saw Atama smile in his sleep as Alya talked gently to him.

' _I can't wait to see what the future holds for you, Atama_ ' Lady Magic thought as she watched over them.

* * *

_ Done! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I got the Sumerian words are 100% correct, I looked through quite a few translations and dictionaries but those were the closest ones I could find for the words meaning the reproductive organs. I tried my best.
> 
> In the next chapter, Years pass and meetings
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years pass, and meetings happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 1!
> 
> I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 1** : Beginnings

* * *

**NIPPUR OUTSKIRTS**

It was quiet on the outskirts of Nippur as a pack of lions moved across the land, the pack of seven lions with one male, three females, and three cubs moved through the forest with ease until they arrived at the edge of the trees to a cliff that overlooked Nippur city.

Sitting at the edge of the cliff was a young man, his hair was pure white and stopped just at his shoulders. His skin was fair, almost white, in the sunlight. His skin was covered in black markings, his body was lean, slight curves yet muscular, his body was covered by a simple pair of white pants.

He looks behind him as the lions came over to him, he gave a small smile.

"Hello Asim, I see your pride has come to visit," Atama said his voice smooth as the male lion named Asim gave a growl.

" **The prey is leaving the lands soon, also the cubs wished to see you,** " Asim growls but Atama could understand him due to his abilities.

Atama looked over at the three females, Chaka the oldest female, Eisa the second oldest, and Atiya the youngest female of the fully grown lions. The three cubs belonged to Eisa, the oldest cub was a girl called Bayan, the second oldest was a male cub called Akon, and the youngest cub, unlike her siblings, was pure white with golden eyes, she was called Sarabi.

"It's good to see you all well and unharmed," Atama said as the cubs ran over to him.

He chuckles as he moved further back away from the edge to play with them, his mind wandered as he thought about his own time growing in the body of flesh and blood he was given.

It had been interesting actually feeling things around him, having a sense of things, being able to touch, taste, and interact with physical objects. He had been so used to the warmth of his mother's, Lady Magic's, form and being in the dark just 'sleeping' as the humans called it most of the time.

He grew to like being human, even if he didn't understand much of what it meant to be a human at first. His second mother, Alya, or Ummum(Mother) as Atama called her. She did her best to raise him and teach him about the world while his mother, Lady Magic, taught him how to control his powers and placed his markings upon his body to help him channel his power.

He had been all over the forest of his home, the land, and nature but he stayed away from human settlements in case he lost control of his power. He did not want anyone to be hurt, Alya called him a kind boy growing up. He made friends with the animals and learned from them, he also made a human friend recently, in fact, it was the daughter of the king of Nippur, Akram, himself.

The daughter was called Nabila and she was 9-years-old, she had her mother, Queen Lapis's, brown hair down to her shoulders, slightly tanned skin, and her father's blue eyes. They met when he saved her from a pack of bandits, they became friends, and this lead to Atama meeting the royal family.

Akram and Lapis had been shocked to learn of his existence but after getting to know him they relaxed a bit, the king let Nabila visit and play with Atama she would show interesting items to him and try to teach him things which was cute. Her older brother and sister sometimes came with her but mostly to avoid their own lessons if they could to Atama's amusement.

" **I heard that some powerful two-legged ones are visiting Nippur soon,** " Eisa said ever the one for a bit of gossip.

"Really?" Atama asked being pulled from his thoughts and look over at her.

" **Yes, one is that child of the gods and humans but the other one is the clay being, remember? The one we told you about who went to live with humans?** " Chaka said catching Akon to give him a bath making the cub mew in protest.

"Ah, I remember," Atama said remembering how the animals spoke of that for weeks until calming down.

" **I heard the one born of gods took him as a mate,** " Atiya said with a lion version of a giggle.

" **Speaking of mates, when will you find yours, Atama?** " Asim asked making Atama hum.

"When the time is right, I will," Atama said when he felt a weight on his lap making him look down to see Sarabi.

Out of all the lions, Sarabi was the most attached to Atama. They had a strong bond, Atama smiles as he pets Sarabi's fur making her purr.

Time passed slowly as Atama enjoyed his time with his lion friends when it was time for the lions to leave the lionesses got ready to leave as Asim spoke to Atama.

" **Atama, I have a request for you,** " Asim said making the being nod.

" **As you know the cubs are reaching the age where they will soon leave the pride, I would like for Sarabi to stay with you,** " Asim asked making Atama's eyes widen a bit.

"Are you sure?" Atama asked tilting his head making the lion nod.

" **Yes, she often gets upset at your absence and it makes you both happy,** " Asim said making Atama chuckle.

" **As long as Sarabi is happy then I am happy,** " Atama said as Asim nods and looked over at his youngest daughter and roars making her run over.

" **Yes, father?** " Sarabi asked her golden eyes holding curiosity in them.

"Sarabi, as you know you are nearing the age of your time to leave the pride, however since you and Atama share a strong bond he said it is okay for you to stay with him," Asim said making Sarabi gasp before giving a little roar in delight.

" **Really!? I can stay with you Atama?** " Sarabi asked making Atama nod only to grunt a moment later as he was knocked on to his back by a happy lioness.

After calming down Sarabi and Atama bid the pride goodbye and went to Atama's home, there Alya was making food. She looks up to see Atama with Sarabi by his side.

"Oh, hello Sarabi, has your pride come for a visit?" Alya asked she was used to Atama bringing the pride over every now and then.

"Sarabi is staying with us from now on, it was her time of leaving," Atama said as he moved to sit at the table as Alya brought the food over.

"Ah, that time is it? Well, welcome to the family Sarabi," Alya said as she put a big chunk of meat down for Sarabi to eat.

The young lioness growls in thanks before eating as Atama ate his meal with Alya.

"I heard from the lions today that the being born of gods and humans is coming to visit Nippur with his mate the clay being the animals spoke of," Atama said making Alya hum.

"That means Nippur will be busy, oh, isn't little Nabila coming to visit you tomorrow?" Alya asked she found the little girls bond with Atama cute.

"Yes, she said she wanted to show me something pretty," Atama said finishing his food.

"Of course, are you going to train before bed?" Alya asked making Atama nod.

"I need to practice a bit more, I'm close to making items out of pure energy," Atama said raising his hand and making a ball of light that shaped into a faint dagger before fading away.

"You'll get it soon I'm sure," Alya said with a smile as she finished her food and set about cleaning up as Atama vanished, teleporting away, while Sarabi slept on the floor with a full belly.

**NEXT DAY**

**NIPPUR ZIGGURAT**

Inside the Ziggurat Atama's friend, Nabila was waiting in the throne room with her family to meet the royal guests that were coming. She had on her favorite white robe with a nice blue slash and brown sandals, she sighs reaching up and fiddling with her hair.

"Bored sis?" The voice of her older brother said making Nabila look at him.

Her brother, Hakim, had their father's black hair that stopped below his chin and the fair skin of their mother. His brown eyes came from their mother too, he was lean but had a nice amount of muscles. He had on his own royal robes with some added golden earrings, he was kind and a bit-laid back but protective of his family he was also 18 and the next-in-line for the throne.

"Yeah," Nabila said when a hand petted her head making her pout and look at her big sister.

"Don't worry, you'll be seeing Atama later," Ambra said as she smiled at her sister.

Ambra had their mother's brown hair down to her shoulders, with their father's blue eyes that had a brown tinge to them. Her skin was lightly tanned and she had a nice body build with a decent sized chest and a thin layer of muscles from learning how to defend herself. She had on her royal robes with an added green slash.

"Yeah, I wanna show him the new stuff I collected," Nabila said she had a habit of collecting old or broken jewelry and she was trying to make them into pretty items, it was a creative thing of hers which her family encouraged since she could make something new one day.

"After the greetings, dear," Queen Lapis said walking over, she had shoulder-length brown hair with light brown eyes and fair skin and slender but fit build like her eldest daughter.

Beside her was her husband, King Akram, he had short and spiky black hair with lightly tanned skin, blue eyes and a muscular build. He nods in greeting as Nabila ran over and hugged his legs.

"You talking about our forest friend?" Akram asked getting nods from his children.

"Yeah, Nabila has new things to show him," Ambra said with a chuckle.

"Hm, we should invite him down, I heard the king's lover is a being made by the gods as well so maybe they would like to meet?" Lapis said holding her chin in thought.

"Atama could go all out for once, well, not full out...out but enough to give him a challenge," Hakim said as he held his hip.

"We can ask him later," Ambra said as Nabila nods.

"My king, my Queen, the guests are close now," A guard said coming over.

"So, I know King Gilgamesh is arriving along with Lord Enkidu and some of his guards and some servants but who else was arriving for the treaty negotiations?" Hakim asked looking at his father.

"King Akil of Larak and his daughters Jarnila and Zara are also arriving to sort out some new trading routes," Akram said making his children nod.

"I hope the daughters are cute," Ambra said with a small giggle making Hakim sigh.

"Please calm yourself, sister, and not in front of Nabila," Hakim said making Ambra pout but move over to stand near the throne while their parents sat down to wait for their guest's arrival.

After a few moments of waiting, Nabila saw two males enter, well, one confused her. The first man had short hair that reminded the young girl of gold, she had never seen anyone with that hair color before! His skin was fair and his eyes reminded Nabila of rubies. He had on golden armor with a red fabric coming from it, his hair was spiked up and he walked with a confidence that she saw her father and mother walk with.

Beside him walked a different man? Woman, Nabila tilted her head at the strange one. She was reminded of Atama by looking at him, he had long green hair that reached his hips with fair skin and blue eyes. He had on a long-sleeve top and white pants but lacked anything on his feet he also had this strange necklace thing on.

She watched as her father greeted them and introduced her mother and siblings to the two males, she steps forward and gave her bow of greeting when it was her turn.

"And this is my youngest, Nabila, she's 9-summers-old and takes a lot after her mother," Akram said with a chuckle.

"Nabila, this is King Gilgamesh of Uruk and his lover Lord Enkidu," Akram said making Nabila nod.

"Haha, she looks like a lively one," Enkidu said with a smile as Gilgamesh nods, Lapis smiled with pride she had been quite lively in her youth and that did indeed pass onto Nabila.

"Hello! Um, what color is your hair? It looks like brothers rings," Nabila asked making Gilgamesh blink at her question.

He was confused for a moment before realizing she had probably never seen someone with his hair color before, he chuckles at her childish wonder.

"It's called golden blonde, little one, I got it from my mother Ninsun," Gilgamesh said making Nabila's eyes widen a bit.

"The goddess? Awesome!" Nabila said as Enkidu moves catching Nabila's attention.

She steps forward and to everyone's surprise, even Enkidu's, she grabs the edge of his top and looked under it.

"Nabila?" Akram asked in shock as Enkidu looked down at his top in bewilderment.

"No, he's not a woman!" Nabila said letting go of the top and stepping back with a pleased smile on her face.

Gilgamesh broke into laughter at what she did, never did he think someone would do that to Enkidu, he held his sides as Enkidu looked torn between confused and amused while Nabila's siblings were struggling to hide their amusement as Akram facepalms while his wife joined Gilgamesh in laughter.

"Hahaha! Little mongrel, I like you, hahaha, I feel that you are going to make our stay here very entertaining," Gilgamesh said calming down as Nabila gave a head tilt.

' _He's funny, I can't wait to tell Atama about them!_ ' Nabila said as a guard announced the arrival of King Akil and his daughters making Nabila step back near her siblings.

She watched as King Akil enters, he had chin length-brown hair and brown eyes with tanned skin. He had a nice build for his age and greeting Akram like an old friend. Behind him were his two daughters, the first was Jarnila, she had a slender build with a big chest and fair skin, her hair was shoulder length and black in color with brown eyes. She looked a bit bored like she didn't want to be here, Nabila got the feeling she was trouble.

The second daughter, Zara, had a slender build but her chest was smaller and fitted her shape better. She had mid-back length brown hair and blue eyes, she had fair skin and looked to be Ambra's age. Nabila heard a hum from her sister making her glance over to see her big sister with an interesting look on her face as she watched Zara.

Not thinking much of it Nabila went through the greetings again before they were allowed to mingle to talk with the guests, then the evening meal came. She sat beside Hakim as she ate, she remembers her mother's words of inviting Atama into their home.

' _I wonder if he'll like them?_ ' Nabila thought glancing at Gilgamesh and Enkidu as the meal finished before shaking her head as everyone began moving away from the table.

"Umumm! Can I go now?" Nabila asked running over to her mother.

"Of course you can just remember to take Hakim and Ambra with you to visit our friend okay," Lapis said making Nabila nod.

"Okay!" She said turning and running over to her siblings as she grabbed them and dragged them away making the siblings chuckle in amusement though secretly thankful for the escape.

"Where are they off to?" Enkidu asked watching the young one's runoff.

"Oh? They are just off to see a friend that lives in the forest nearby," Akram said hiding his smile, he really wanted to see how the son of magic would react to two beings made by gods.

"Their friend lives in the forest?" Gilgamesh asked looking at Akram with a raised eyebrow.

"He doesn't enter Nippur that often and is a bit...shy around others if he does not know them," Akram said making Enkidu tilt his head.

"They seemed really happy at the thought of meeting up with him, he must be a good friend," Enkidu said with a smile.

' _That he is, that he is_ ' Akram thought as he moved the conversation onto other matters.

* * *

_Done!_

_By the way, Atama has the body build of the guy below._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We see Atama and him gaining his familiar in the form of Sarabi and we see Nabila meeting Gilgamesh and Enkidu from her point of view.
> 
> In the next chapter, Atama sees his friends and gets an invite.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 2: The Invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Atama sees his friends and gets an invite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 2** : The Invite

* * *

**WITH ATAMA**

Sarabi yawns as she lay beside Atama in a clearing near Nippur, it was the meeting place that Atama usually met the royals at. He sat stroking Sarabi in his clothing that his mother, Magic, gave him. He reached up and fiddled with his hood, his earrings that Nabila gave him glinting in the sunlight.

( _His outfit below just change the shoes to white sandals, minus/ignore the sword in the outfit and chain on the top and get rid of the sleeves on the outfit, and the white scarf just change it to a white hood, also I added in the earrings on the right._ )

He heard a noise-making him look up and over to see Nabila, Ambra, and Hakim running over. He gave a small smile as Nabila saw him and ran directly at him, he chuckles bracing himself and catching her with no effort as she hugs him.

"Hey, Atama, sorry if we're late the greetings went on a bit long," Hakim said as he moved to sit down on the grass.

"It is alright, I wasn't waiting long," Atama said as Nabila released him and sat beside him.

She then began showing him stuff from her bag that she brought along after grabbing it from her chamber, Ambra watched on with a fond smile as her sister began showing Atama some of the shiny items she had gotten.

She saw Atama pick up a ruby as her eyes were drawn to the veil that was attached to his outfit, the veil hid his lower face from view and protected his lower face when fighting or flying you could still see the outline of his face, nose, and lips to make out his expressions but that was about it. He also wore it to hide his face from people he did not trust, plus he had his hood as well which only added to his mysterious look when he entered Nippur.

Ambra hums as she leans back on her arms, how was going to ask Atama to come to Nippur? Of course, he would bring his Umumm along, she and Lapis got on well.

"Oh, how did the greetings go? The animals told me that the one born of gods and his mate were visiting," Atama asked as he lifts his hand making Nabila giggle as she floated off the ground.

"It went well, the king of Uruk, Gilgames and his lover Enkidu, were okay, Nabila had a funny first impression," Ambra said giggling as she looked over Hakim with a pointed look making him nod.

"Hey, Atama? Why don't you come to Nippur? You'd be invited as a special guest to help oversee the treaty," Hakim asked making Atama look at him.

"I don't want to cause any problems," Atama said a bit uncertain.

"You won't, plus you'll be helping us by keeping an eye on Nabila, she gets to play with you and some extra protection in case any bad things happen," Ambra said making Atama bit his lip.

He then sighs saying "I guess it would be nice, I'll bring Umumm as well,"

"Yeah! Atama's coming!" Nabila said happily clapping making Atama smile.

"We'll have your chamber prepared as soon as we can," Hakim said making Atama look at him.

Atama's chamber was the biggest chamber in the ziggurat, known as the 'Sacred Chamber' it was originally made for the god Enlil but his chamber was moved to his temple went it finished being built. So, Akram and Lapis gave it to Atama. Lady Magic was pleased with the room when she visited one time, she changed it a bit to suit Atama's needs. Though, the young being felt it was a bit much but accepted the room anyway.

"I shall go and inform Umumm of this later, it will give you time to prepare," Atama said making the siblings nod as they relaxed.

Later that afternoon the siblings returned and told their parents that Atama would be coming to stay for a while with his Umumm, this let them inform the servants to set up the chamber for his arrival.

Meanwhile, Atama was at his home with Alya, he was floating in the air since he naturally could fly with his powers, he liked flying it felt amazing, he flew down and landed on the ground with ease and walked inside to see Alya and his mother talking.

"Mother, Umumm, I bring news," Atama said getting their attention as he walked over.

"What is it, Atama?" Lady Magic asked her glowing eyes turning to her child.

"Umumm and I have been invited to Nippur as special guests, would you like to visit as well mother?" Atama asked tilting his head.

"Hm, I haven't visited in a while and I heard Ninsun's son is there and I wish to see him in the flesh," Lady Magic said she also wished to see the demi-god for another reason as well.

"Shall we inform them of your arrival, my lady?" Alya asked making Magic shake her head.

"No, keep is a surprise, I will see you both there in four days," Lady Magic said before vanishing as Atama moved to help Alya make the evening meal.

**NEXT DAY**

**NIPPUR ZIGGURAT**

Enkidu was wondering around the ziggurat as he waited for Gilgamesh to finish his meeting with King Akram, so for into his stay was peaceful. With a minor incident of princess Jarnila trying to flirt with Gilgamesh only to nearly have her head taken off by said pissed off king, the clay being hummed taking a corner when he heard a faint noise.

He glanced around before noticing it was coming from two female servants, curious he walks over and listened to them.

"Is everything ready?" The older female asked making the other female nod.

"Yes, the sacred chamber is prepared for his arrival, everything is in place," The younger one said as she held some clothing in her arms.

"I heard the young princess is really excited about her friend coming to stay," The older one said smiling as the two walked past where Enkidu was hiding.

"Oh, it's so nice to see princess Nabila so happy," The younger one said as they took a corner and left Enkidu's view and hearing.

"Hm, so this friend is coming to stay? I wonder why they would stay in the sacred chamber," Enkidu said remembering the sacred chamber Gilgamesh had for when his mother came to visit.

He wanted to know about this, maybe he could have an adventure while this treaty was going on. 

While Enkidu was thinking of his next adventure, Atama was just arriving with Alya and Sarabi, the guards greeted him as a servant lead them to the Sacred chamber where Nabila was waiting with Queen Lapis to greet them.

"Welcome back Atama, Alya, oh, and is this little Sarabi? Hello Sarabi," Lapis said as she bent down a bit to stroke the young lioness as she ran over to the queen.

"Sarabi is staying with me from now on," Atama said as he reached up and adjusted his face veil to make sure it was in place.

"Really? I'll let the cooks know so they can bring her food as well," Lapis said as she greets Alya with a nod making the woman nod back as Atama opens the chamber and went inside with Nabila.

The room was large and long, with two pillars reaching the ceiling and a balcony to the side of the room separated by fabrics. A set of tables was to the other side of the room with candles and food upon it, chairs were dotted around the room and a red carpet went from the doors to the bed as other random carts and pillows were dotted around the floor. Near the bed in one corner to the left side was a pile of pillows which Sarabi quickly claimed, on the right side was a comfy almost royal looking throne-like chair in gold and silver that Atama or his guests would use.

The bed itself was special, it was altered by lady magic to be enclosed slightly by two walls with two sets of fabrics, one was thin and slightly see-through to allow people to see ones outline but nothing else while the second fabric was thicker and red to block a persons view and to keep the bugs out.

( _Just look at how the bed is design in the pic below just ignore everything else and focus on the bed, just add in the fabrics I mentioned, Atama also has that bed_ )

"Sabari, must you?" Atama said with a chuckle as Sabari gave a small roar back making Nabila giggle.

"Atama, over here, I brought some stuff with me so you can make Sarabi a pretty necklace!" Nabila said taking Atama's hand and pulling him over to the table beside the bed as he lowered his face veil.

"Okay, let's make something nice," Atama said as he began looking at the items.

Alya and Lapis sat down at the table and began to talk about how their life has been while Sarabi played with some fabric she found.

"I heard that king Akil was visiting with his daughters?" Alya asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes, Jarnila and Zara, I heard a lot of rumors and talk about them," Lapis said as she set her own drink down on the table.

"What kind? I heard that king Akil is married to two people, twins I believe?" Alya asked making her friend nod.

"Yes, Akil feel in love with identical twins, his wife Salma, and his husband Samir, they make a nice family, hm, Zara takes after her father she's nice and loves to study things she will make a nice queen one day," Lapis said remembering her chat with the young girl who was also learning magic, she had a thirst for learning.

"And what of princess Jarnila?" Alya asked and raised an eyebrow when Lapis winced a bit.

"I've heard rumors that she's a bit obsessed with beautiful things, she will do anything to get things she deems beautiful to make herself look more beautiful, I don't know how she grew up to get like that," Lapis said with a shudder, Jarnila just gave her a bad feeling.

"I heard a rumor she was caught sleeping with random guards and priests and that she's even had a child by one of them," Alya asked remembering Atama telling her of the birds ranting about 'loud humans and their drama' and learning of this.

"Well, that's not entirely a rumor, from what I was told she was found sleeping with the high priest and ended up birthing a son not long after, he's being raised by Samir now," Lapis said.

"That's a big mess indeed," Alya said before jumping a bit as Nabila yells jumping up and down as she ran over to Sarabi.

"Slow down Nabila, you might trip," Atama said following her.

"Here Sarabi, isn't it pretty?" Nabila said as she held out Sarabi's new collar for her to sniff.

" **I like it,** " Sarabi said but only Atama could hear her words.

"She likes it," Atama said kneeling down and helped Nabila to put Sarabi's new collar on.

The lioness purrs as she began to play with Nabila while Atama went over to his bed and lay down on his side, he watched on as Nabila kept playing his magic spread out to alert him if anything came by.

The evening went on quietly with servants stopping by to deiliver food and drink or to inform Lapis of what was going on, however, later into the evening Atama was looking at some gems Nabila gave him when he sensed someone getting closer to his chamber. He hums lifting his hand and with a motion the thin fabric closed hidding his bed and form from view, Nabila glanced over at him before alerting her mother and Alya to Atama's actions.

They looked over to see Atama's figure outline through the fabric as the candles lights flickered behind him, the sound of the door opening made them look over to see Zara walking in with a servant.

"My Queen, princess Zara wishes to see you," The male servant said giving a bow.

"I see, what do you need of me princess?" Lapis said as she put her drink down.

Zara glanced around the room, her eyes landing on the hidden bed before she quickly looked away, thinking that it was a god resting and didn't want to be disrespectful.

"I heard that your daughter likes to collect things, so I brought her a gift," Zara said as she pulled out a pouch from her robes.

"I see, Nabila, come here," Lapis said making her daughter run over.

"Yes, Umumm?" Nabila asked before looking at Zara when her mother gestures to her.

"Hello, Nabila, I brought you something," Zara said kneeling down and holding out the pouch to the young girl.

Nabila carefully took the item before opening it, she then grins as she saw the old jewelry and shine stuff inside.

"Thank you! Atama! Lookie, more shiny stuff to play with," Nabila said running over to the bed.

"Atama? I thought this chamber was for the god Enlil?" Zara said getting up and looking at the older ladies.

"Enlil has moved his chamber to his temple, though he is not one Atama is on the same level as a god with his powers and heritage, he is also Nabila's friend," Lapis said as Alya nods.

"Oh, my apologies, I am Alya, I serve Lady Magic herself as her priestess and caretaker of her son," Alya said giving a small bow making Zara's eyes widen.

"Wait, Lady Magic had a son!?" Zara asked her eyes darting over to the hidden bed and back to the Queen and priestess.

"Yes, Atama is the son of Lady Magic, though he still calls me Umumm out of respect of my role in his life," Alya said smiling as she took a bite of her food.

"How come I've not heard of this sooner?" Zara asked slowly getting over the shock.

"Atama wanted things to stay peaceful and he didn't want anyone with ill intent to come after him or Alya so he asked for us to keep things calm regarding his existence but our kingdom knows of him and treat Atama like a visiting god when he comes by," Lapis said gesturing to the bed as the curtain lifts a bit letting Nabila climbed in with Sarabi close behind.

"I take it the lioness is his familiar?" Zara asked taking a seat as the servant that came with her went over to the bed to see if anything was needed before leaving to tend to other duties.

"Yes, Sarabi is his familiar," Alya said as Zara nods she had so many questions now.

"How did you meet him?" Zara asked as Lapis smiled remembering the day.

"Well, it started with Nabila being kidnapped by a group of bandits," Lapis said as she told the tale with Zara listening with her full attention.

Meanwhile, on the bed, Atama smiled as he listened to Lapis talk, he had a feeling Zara would get along well with Ambra he looked at Nabila who giggles as she stroked Sarabi and looked at her friend as he held a finger to his lips and gave a quiet shush making Nabila nod.

"I think we should make something special," Atama said as he gestures to the items Zara gave Nabila.

"Yeah, what should we make?" Nabila said as she put the stuff on the bed.

The two set about making something as the three females outside continued their talk and enjoying the rest of the afternoon.

**LATER**

**NIGHT TIME**

Atama sighs as he stood in the royal garden, it was night time now and he was enjoying the quiet of the garden and the sight of the stars.

Speaking of the stars he had been feeling something very familiar since he arrived at the ziggurat, it almost felt like his father, the Stars of Creation but at the same time, it wasn't. It was a confusing feeling, he reached up to fiddle with a piece of his hair under his hood.

' _Where is this presence coming from?_ ' Atama thought as he glanced up at the stars.

Then a tingling sensation washed over him, he pulled his hand down and looked around. He felt like he was being watched, he looked around the garden and spread out his senses but whoever was watching him had quickly fled. He hums narrowing his eyes as he turns and went back inside, he felt a sense of uneasy at whoever watched him because for a brief second he felt bad intentions.

' _I'll need to be careful, something big is coming but I do not know if it will be good or bad_ ' Atama thought as he arrived back at his chamber and went inside.

He reaches up and lowers his veil and hood while walking over to his bed where Sarabi lay asleep, nods stripping off his clothing, and climbing under the cloth.

He flicked his hand making the thin and thick curtain fall and close, hiding him from the world, the candles went out as he Atama lay his head down and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_ Done! _


	5. Chapter 3: Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Enkidu sees Sarabi and in turn meets her companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 3** : Meetings

* * *

**ZIGGURAT HALLS**

**DAY LATER**

Sarabi growls as she made her way through the halls of the ziggurat, she was exploring while Atama was taking a walk with Hakim who was getting tips from Atama on how to cast a spell he was having trouble with.

The lioness huffs as she went around a corner only for a strange smell to catch her nose, she faintly heard Atama yell something behind her about returning to their chamber but she ignored that in favor of following the strange scent.

"And she's off, she's a determined little lioness, isn't she?" Hakim said chuckling as the lioness vanished from view.

"Ha, she'll return when she's done or one of the guards or servants will bring her back," Atama said as he had his hood and veil up.

"That they will, come, I can try out the spell in your chamber," Hakim said as the two made their way back to Atama's chamber.

Meanwhile, Sarabi was on an adventure of her own. She wanted to know who this scent belonged to, it was a mix of clay, dirt, and that metal stuff and that funny red water the humans enjoyed. She sniffs the floor and looked up to see herself in the bathing area, she didn't fully understand by humans cleaned so much but Atama said it was to keep nasty illness and bugs away. She huffs not seeing the owner of the scent but she did she a rather large chested female mating with one of those priest humans who visited Atama from time to time.

Ignoring the mating she left the bathing area and followed the smell, whoever had this scent moved around a lot! She growls arriving at the food area, she saw many humans moving around making food. One of the males noticed her.

"Oh! Sarabi, Queen Lapis told us you were here," He said smiling as he picked up something and walked over to her.

"Here, a little snack until the evening meal," He said holding out some meat.

Well, she was a little hungry. With a small growl, she accepted the meat and ate it letting the male return to work after giving her a nice scratch behind the ear. After her little snack she left the kitchen and picked up the scent again, she followed it down a hall where she saw Nabila's sister showing the one called Zara around. She gave nice head scratches, she did wonder why Zara's face was so red though.

Sarabi took a corner only to give a startled growl as she ran into someone, looking up Sarabi saw Nabila who backs up a bit looking confused until she saw the white lioness.

"Sarabi! What are you doing? Are you exploring again?" Nabila asked making Sarabi nod.

"Oh, an adventure! Can I join? I've got nothing to do and Atama is busy helping big brother with a, how did he say it? A dangerous spell? That's it, they didn't want me close by in case I got hurt," Nabila said with a small pout but she understood why some spells could be deadly!

Sarabi nods with a mew making Nabila cheer as she began to follow Nabila down the hallway, the lioness still following the scent and Nabila talking as they arrived at the throne room. Nabila paused as she saw her father talking with King Gilgamesh in his more relaxed royal robes, she saw Sarabi run over making her shrug and follow close behind.

Akram was talking with Gilgamesh about a trade route between their kingdoms when he heard a noise, he paused looking over to the right just in time to see a white blur before something crashed into him.

"Ophm! Ah, Sarabi? Why did you jump on me?" Akram asked confused when he saw what tackled him.

"Oh? A white lioness? I've never seen one this shade before nor with that eye color," Gilgamesh said looking the young lion over as she turns to him.

"Sarabi! Wait up," Nabila said running over making Gilgamesh glance at her.

"Is this your pet little princess?" Gilgamesh asked having noticed the collar the lion wore.

Nabila turns to him with a curious look before smiling as she shook her head.

"No, Sarabi is my friends familiar! She visits with him," Nabila said as Sarabi got off her father and walked over to sniff Gilgamesh's leg.

"Your friend? So he is a magic user if this lion is his familiar," Gilgamesh said slightly impressed it took a lot of magic and power to make a lion your familiar.

"Well, he's not a mage but he is complicated," Akram said as he watched Sarabi hiss and make a funny face pulling away from Gilgamesh's ankle and then taking off running.

"Wait up!" Nabila yells taking off as well and following the young lioness.

"The more I hear about this friend the more I wish to see this mongrel," Gilgamesh mutters before he and Akram went back to their discussion.

Back with Nabila and Sarabi, the two of them were near the other end of the ziggurat now. The servants and guards who saw them told the young princess to be careful or just kept an eye on them in the more busy areas.

The two were now in the area where the dancers would practice for important meals or celebrations, Sababi was trying to find the scent in the hall when a dancer approached Nabila.

"Princess?" She said making Nabila turn to her.

"Yeah?" Nabila asked tilting her head.

"We have a problem, the chamber that we do our practice dancing in has been damaged and we are unable to practice, we were wondering if Lord Atama would let us dance in the sacred chamber?" The dancer asked a bit nerves.

"Oh! Atama won't mind, he likes to watch people dancing and having fun! I'll tell him you're coming over after I'm done with my adventure with Sarabi," Nabila said smiling making the dancer relax.

"Thank you, princess, I will let the other dancers know," She said smiling as she gave a bow before turning and leaving to tell her fellow dancers.

Sarabi growls making Nabila turn to her as she looks in the direction of the garden, did the lioness want to go there?

"You wanna go to the garden?" Nabila asked making Sarabi mewl as she walked off making the princess giggle and follow close behind.

The duo arrived at the garden where Sarabi picked up the scent she has been following all morning, she looks around as Nabila went over to some flowers below an old tree. She sat down and began picking flowers to play with, Sarabi gave a curious growl before she picked up the scent making her turn only to give a startled noise as a pair of hands picked her up. She looked up for her golden eyes to meet blue eyes, she quickly recognized this as the one made of clay that she heard about from her parents and the other animal's talks of him.

"Hello there, what a cute lioness you are," Enkidu said as he looked the young lion over and chuckled when she batted at his nose.

"Mister Enkidu! You've met Sarabi," Nabila said looking up as Enkidu looked over at the young princess.

"Sarabi? That's a nice name," Enkidu said as he walked over and sat beside Nabila with Sarabi on his lap.

"Does this one belong to you?" Enkidu asked as he scratched Sarabi's ears making her purr.

"No, Sarabi is Atama's familiar, he's busy helping my big brother right now with a spell," Nabila said linking some flowers together. 

' _So her friend is a mage? Hm, that could explain the strange presence I've been feeling lately_ ' Enkidu thought as Sarabi jumped from his lap and chased some birds that landed nearby.

Enkidu chuckles as he helped Nabila to make a flower crown, so they both missed Sarabi pouncing on a bird only for the bird to fly up and into the tree on a branch above Nabila and Enkidu. The lioness growls as she glared up at the bird before running over to the tree base, she looked the tree over before crouching and jumping onto the tree.

She carefully climbed up to the branch the bird was on, she gave a low purr as she crept closer to the bird. Unaware of the old branch creaking as cracks began appearing, Sarabi growls crouching down and with a small roar, she leaps forward.

Only for the bird to fly away and she hit the branch hard, the sound of wood cracking and breaking made Enkidu and Nabila look up as Sarabi gave a startled roar as the branch broke under the force.

"Look out!" Enkidu said moving to cover the little princess as the branch fell.

Right before the branch could land on them it stops, Enkidu who felt that strange presence again, glanced up only to see that the branch had a blue aura around it holding it in the air while Sarabi floated with a blue aura around her as well. 

"Is everyone alright?" Enkidu looked up at the voice, it sounded soothing to his ears. He looked over at who spoke only for his voice to catch in his throat.

It was a man but at the same time, Enkidu senses told him the male before him was not as human as he appeared to be, his white hair seen under his hood almost shined in the light with his fair skin tone giving him an ethereal glow. His emerald green eyes glowed with power as he moves his hand safely lowering Sarabi to the ground with the branch, the males lower face was hidden behind a veil as he steps forward.

"Atama! We're okay, Enkidu kept me safe," Nabila said shifting from under the clay being as Enkidu moves to let her get up and run over to her friend.

' _Wait, so this is Atama! He looks different than what I expected_ ' Enkidu thought as he stood up and walked over to the duo as Sarabi ran over.

The closer he got the more his instincts screamed at him to be careful, he felt like he was getting closer to a being of divine nature. Like he was approaching Gilgamesh's mother, at the same time though this male possessed something that was similar to being divine yet much more powerful.

Atama knelt down as he looked Nabila over, he hums seeing no damage done to her body, and looked over at Sarabi. Other than being a bit ruffled she looked fine as well, nodding he stood up and turned to the long green-haired male with blue eyes. His body build was similar to Atama's own but hidden by his clothing, Atama also sensed that this male was made of clay with a bit of divine energy mixed into it. Was this the being of clay made by the gods? The chain of heaven? Atama tilted his head as the male stopped before him.

"Greetings, I am Enkidu, you are Atama? The friend of little Nabila here," Enkidu said giving a small bow of his head in greeting which Atama returned.

"Yes, I am Atama, thank you for helping Nabila she is a dear friend to me," Atama said with a small smile as he gently patted Nabila on the head making her giggle.

"Your welcome, hm, do you mind if I ask? I can sense powerful magic within you," Enkidu said curiously.

Atama tilted his head wondering if he should tell the male who he was, he glanced at Nabila who gave him a reassuring smile. He hums before nodding as he looks back at Enkidu.

"There is a reason for that but let us talk in a more private area," Atama said as he held out his hand letting Nabila hold it.

"Of course," Enkidu said as he followed Atama and Nabila while Sarabi ran around or trotted beside him.

"Oh! Atama, the dancer's room is damaged so they're coming over to practice in your room," Nabila said making Atama nod.

"I see," Atama said looking forward to it, he liked to watch humans dance to see them in motion, it was an art that took dedication to master.

After a little walk, they arrived at the sacred chamber where the dancers waited. Atama gave them a nod and with a flick of his wrist the doors to his chamber opened and they went inside, Enkidu gave the room a quick look over. It was different compared to Ninsun's chamber, it lacked any sign of a gods symbol or energy but there was something here. He looked forward and joined Atama, Nabila, and Sarabi on the bed. 

"Come here Sarabi, I'll brush your fur," Nabila said as she picked up a brush letting Sarabi climb on her lap.

Enkidu smiled at her joy of looking after the young lioness, he then turned his attention to Atama as he clapped his hands once making the instruments the dancers brought glow before floating in the air as the music began to play. The dancer set about practicing for the meal in a few day's time.

"So, are you a mage or?" Enkidu asked moving to lay on his front as Atama lay on his side.

"In some ways, I could be mistaken for a mage but I am not, my body is human but my soul is not," Atama said as he looks at Enkidu as he let his eyes change to blue and red that looked like the cosmos was in his eyes.

Enkidu gasped at the change, he felt his body stiffen a bit as Atama blinks making his eyes return to normal. 

"Allow me to fully introduce myself, I am Atama the son of Lady Magic and the Stars of Creation," Atama said as he kept his gaze on Enkidu who was shocked at this.

"T-that explains your magic and why you seem so ethereal, you are god," Enkidu said still in a bit of shock.

Atama chuckles softly saying "In a way, yes, I am the first soul, my mother, Lady Magic not long ago gave me a body of flesh and blood so I could enjoy life in a way that she cannot," 

"So that's why your presence feels different, old yet young," Enkidu said slowly getting over his shock, he leans on his arms as he watched Atama.

"So, how did a young lion become your familiar?" Enkidu asked wanting to know more about the male.

Atama smiled behind his veil as he told Enkidu of how he met Sarabi's pride, the two otherworldly beings spent the time together talking about past events or things that caught their interest. All the while Nabila and Sarabi played together and the dancers danced away.

**LATER THAT EVENING/NIGHT**

Gilgamesh hums as he walked through the halls looking for his lover, Enkidu had told him he was going to check out the gardens but when he went there he found no sign of him. He then checked their room but still no trace of him, he was about to check the throne room when he saw a group of dancers.

Maybe they knew where Enkidu was, he approached them making the dancers go silent and still. They lowered their heads in respect, he noticed some of them were carrying instruments with them.

"Dancers, tell me, have you seen Enkidu around? I have been looking for him," Gilgamesh said making one dancer nod.

"Yes, King Gilgamesh, he is in the sacred chamber with princess Nabila and Lord Atama," She said getting a nod.

"I see, I shall go there then I'm interested in meeting this friend of the princess that everyone speaks so highly of," Gilgamesh said before walking past the dancers making them relax and move on.

It didn't take him long to reach the sacred chamber, he paused when he heard laughter inside before opening the doors and entering to see a slightly amusing sight. There sitting before a bed was Enkidu with the white lioness in his lap as behind him stood Nabila braiding bits of his long hair and adding random flowers in, she looked quite pleased with herself.

"That looks pretty, Nabila," A smooth voice said making Gilgamesh look up and his breath hitched at the being who lay on the bed.

Fair-skin shining under candlelight, while emerald green eyes seemed to glow with hidden power and outdid the emeralds he had. His lower face was hidden by a veil and his hair by a hood but he could make out the pure white hair under it, his body was well developed with muscles toned and a faint feminine feels to him that reminded him of Enkidu. His eyes also saw a faint black marking upon his waist and arms, markings that vanished under his clothing that looked to be of the finest quality.

' _Is this the friend of the princess? Atama, was it? He does not look or feel like a simple mage_ ' Gilgamesh thought his senses telling him that not everything was as it seems.

He could also feel his divine side, that he got from his mother, react. He felt it surge and set off his instincts, warning him to be careful. The last time his divine side reacted like this was when he encountered Enkidu for the first time, which left a lot of land destroyed.

Forcing himself to stay calm he spoke "Enkidu, there you are,"

Enkidu looks up at his voice and smiled, Nabila looks over and saw him before smiling and giving a wave while Atama looks up with curious eyes.

"Gilgamesh, ah, sorry I meat to meet you in the gardens but something happened," Enkidu said nudging Sarabi from his lap and getting up, the lioness roars before going over and jumping on the bed.

"I can see that," Gilgamesh said walking further into the chamber while glancing at Atama.

"You are Lord Atama, I presume?" Gilgamesh asked making Atama nod.

"Yes, that is I, and you are King Gilgamesh of Uruk, Enkidu has told us much about you," Atama said as he stroked Sarabi's fur.

"Yeah! Your gates are amazing!" Nabila said with a grin making Gilgamesh give a small huff and smile.

"It took me a while to make them, though someone had to critique them," Gilgamesh said giving a side glance to his friend and lover who shrugs.

"Haha, I was rather blunt back then," Enkidu admitted as he looked over at Atama.

"It was nice talking with you, Lord Atama," Enkidu said giving a bow of his head making Atama return it.

"Do come and visit again, I would love to hear more about Uruk," Atama said as Nabila yawns.

"I'm going now, Atama! Night!" Nabila said as she waves and left the chamber.

"Goodnight to you too, King Gilgamesh," Atama said making Gilgamesh nod.

"Same to you," Gilgamesh said as he turned and left with Enkidu the chamber doors closing behind them.

"He does not seem like a normal man," Gilgamesh said once the doors closed.

"That's because he's not," Enkidu said as he took Gilgamesh's hand and pulled him along in the direction of their room.

"Oh?" Gilgamesh said with a raised eyebrow, wondering what Enkidu meant.

"I'll tell you back in our room, you'll be quite surprised," Enkidu said with a smile as they vanished around a corner.

In the darkening hallways, a figure emerged from behind a wall and looked in the direction the king and his friend had gone, the figure narrows their eyes before looking towards the sacred chamber. The figure made to walk towards it before changing their mind and turning around to walk down the opposite way the king and his friend went, letting the footsteps faded away leaving only the darkness and silence to fill the hall once more.

* * *

Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long, I had a small writer's block to get over. But, here is the next chapter!
> 
> I'll be honest doing the meeting between Atama and Gilgamesh was the hardest bit, so I kind of just went 'argh! This will do!' Writers' blocks are a pain in the butt to deal with.
> 
> Now, in the next chapter, Enkidu and Gilgamesh gain Atama's trust.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 4: Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Enkidu and Gilgamesh gain Atama's trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 4** : Trust

* * *

**SACRED CHAMBER**

**EARLY MORNING  
**

Atama hums as he lay on his side on his bed stroking Sarabi as she slept, he had not long awoken as the sun began to rise. So, he decided to enjoy the quiet and warmth of the morning. His magic lazily dancing around him while he watched Sarabi.

He got a soft chuckle as Sarabi rolled into her back in her sleep letting him stroke her belly, she gave a content mew in her sleep a look of bliss on her feline face. Atama looks up when he sensed movement as the ziggurat came alive with people starting their day.

' _I wonder if they will visit today?_ ' Atama thought thinking about Enkidu and Gilgamesh.

Yesterday had been strange but enjoyable, he liked hearing Enkidu talk about Uruk and he wished to know more about the kingdom. But he also wanted to know more about Enkidu himself and his mate Gilgamesh, he didn't know why but he felt at ease around them.

He hums when his doors open and a servant came in bringing food, it was time to get ready, and hopefully, he would see Enkidu and Gilgamesh later.

After eating and giving Sarabi a brush and her own food, Atama was dressed and preparing himself. He heard giggling making him smile as he looked over to see Nabila run inside, he chuckles watching as Sarabi ran over to greet her.

**MEANWHILE**

Enkidu yawns as he walked beside Gilgamesh, last night he had told Gilgamesh about Atama. Needless to say, Gilgamesh was interested in learning more about Atama just as Enkidu did, though their night also became a bit hot when Gilgamesh got a bit handsy, his clay lover returned the favor by leaving many bite marks across Gil's shoulders and neck.

"Gur, did you have to bite so hard?" Gilgamesh grumbles as he held a big bite on his right neck base.

"Your the one who got carried away," Enkidu said with a smirk at Gil's mock glare.

"Mister Enkidu! King Gilgamesh!" A yell made the two stop and turn to see Nabila running down the hall with Atama walking not far behind.

Sarabi gave a little roar in greeting as Enkidu knelt down to stroke her.

"Good morning!" Nabila said running over before pausing and giving a small bow of respect as she remembered her manners.

"Good morning to you as well Princess, Lord Atama," Gilgamesh said giving a bow back.

"Are you going to eat?" Nabila asked looking between the two.

"Yes, we're on the way to the morning meal," Gilgamesh said as glanced at Atama, his hood over his hair and his lower face hidden by the veil he wore.

' _What does he look like I wonder?_ ' Gilgamesh thought when he heard Nabila gasp making him look over to see her pointing at a mark on Enkidu's neck, a bite he left on his love last night.

"Atama, mister Enkidu is hurt and so is the king!" Nabila said concerned and wide-eyed, her concern was cute as was her innocence to what the marks meant.

"Don't worry Nabila, it's only bruising," Atama said as he moved over to Enkidu as he stood up holding Sarabi.

"Hold still," Atama said making Enkidu stiffen as Atama reached up and gently touched Enkidu's neck, bare skin meeting bare skin.

Enkidu gasped as a shock ran through his body, the smooth fingers caressed his neck making his heartbeat strangely. His body warmed, it almost felt like when he fell for Gilgamesh but different. He took a deep breath as Atama's magic healed him leaving his body tingling, he nearly pulled the hand back when Atama pulls away and steps back.

Atama then approached Gilgamesh and held up his hand, the king tensed but allowed the touch. He gasped a bit, feeling warmth flood his body. It left his skin tingling and his heart skipped a beat as his divine side reacted strongly, wanting him to push back and claim the source for his own like he had Enkidu. His eyes widen a bit as Atama pulls back, he, like Enkidu, forced himself not to reach up and pull the being's hand back to feel the smooth skin against his skin.

"There, all gone now, no need to worry Nabila," Atama said stepping away from both males, unaware of the feelings he stirred up, but wondering why he suddenly felt his heart fluttering or what the strange warmth in his chest was.

"Yeah, all better, oh! The meal," Nabila said as she suddenly remembered the morning meal and quickly grabs her friend's hand and pulled him down the hallway as Sarabi jumped out of Enkidu's hold and went after them.

"Careful Nabila, hehehe," Atama chuckles gently as he followed his friend.

"W-what was that?" Enkidu asked shivering as he held his sides looking at Gilgamesh.

"I..think we might have found our third," Gilgamesh said looking at Enkidu who licked his suddenly dry lips.

The two of them had been looking for a third to complete their lives, to make them feel complete and according to Ninsun during one of her visions, she always saw a third member completing them. She never said who though since the third member was always hidden away from her eyes, maybe it was because Atama was a being protected by his mother Magic that prevented Ninsun from seeing him?

"Do you think he really is the one?" Enkidu asked a tiny bit unsure, Gilgamesh shook his head.

"I do not know, for now, let us get to know him then we shall see where all this goes," Gilgamesh said making Enkidu nod as the two made their way to the morning meal, both making plans as they did so on how to get to know Atama more.

The morning meal went smoothly, apart from Jarnila trying to flirt with the duo and failing, they saw Nabila talking with her siblings about something before they all chuckles or laughed at something she said making her smirk.

That's when they noticed someone, a woman with tanned skin, black hair like the night sky, and emerald green eyes that reminded Enkidu of Atama's eyes. She wore a light brown robe with blue and red markings, the robe covered her but fitted her body showing her curves yet not getting in the way as she moved. The robes were not revealing like the priestesses of Ishtar's temple clothing but elegant, respectable.

She was sat talking to Queen Lapis quietly about something as the King listened with a smile, Gilgamesh wondered who the woman was. He looked at the servant that had just served his drink and decided to ask him.

"Who is that woman beside the Queen?" Gilgamesh asked making the servant glance over before looking back at the king of Uruk.

"That is Alya, she is a priestess to Lady Magic and the bearer of Lord Atama who the Lord calls Umumm," The servant said making Gilgamesh's eyes widen.

' _That is his mother? Then she was chosen by Lady Magic to give Atama form, interesting_ ' Gilgamesh thought before dismissing the servant as he focused on his food.

After the meal everyone left to do their own thing but it seems that a banquet was being set up for a special guest tomorrow, Enkidu did not know who it was but they were important, the clay being shook his head as he walked beside Gilgamesh as they headed to the Sacred chamber.

"Do you think I should show him my gates?" Gilgamesh asked as they walked.

"He did seem interested in them," Enkidu said as they arrive at the chamber and went inside.

Atama looked up when he heard the doors to his chamber open, he gave a small smile when he saw Enkidu and Gilgamesh walk in. His chest felt strange as they walked over to his bed as he lay on his side relaxing, Sarabi was busy playing with a ball he had animated with his magic.

"Greetings again, Lord Atama," Enkidu said as he gave a nod of greeting which Atama returns.

"Greetings, King Gilgamesh, Lord Enkidu, what brings you to my chamber this morning?" Atama asked as he moves to sit up and let the two males sit down on his bed.

"We have some questions, plus, we wish to get to know you more, you are...interesting," Gilgamesh said as he leans back on the bed pillows.

"Oh?" Atama said as he clicks his fingers making more pillows behind Enkidu and himself to lean on.

"Then ask away, I will answer the best I can," Atama said wondering what they would ask.

"I will go first then," Gilgamesh said as he remembered the woman at the meal this morning.

"We saw a woman today, Alya, I was told she was your bearer, is that true?" Gilgamesh asked wanting to confirm what he heard.

"Yes, Umumm was chosen by my mother, Lady Magic, to be the one who would give me psychical form," Atama said with a smile as he thought of Alya, she has been through a lot and did her best to be a good mother and caretaker to him.

"Psychical form? So what was it like before you became like this?" Enkidu asked tilting his head as Atama hums moving a bit and unknowingly drawing Gil's eyes to his toned waist.

"It is a bit difficult to explain, I began as nothing but a soul, with my creation being the base on which all souls were made, so I spent most of my 'life' as you call it sensing the world around me through mother's womb and getting glimpses through her eyes," Atama said as he tried to remember his days with Lady Magic.

"I spent most of my time sleeping, but there would be moments that would awaken me," Atama said before shaking his head.

"Amazing," Enkidu said as he saw Gilgames eying Atama's black markings.

"Those markings, do they tie in with your divine nature?" Gilgamesh asked making Atama look down at his waist and arms.

"Yes, they help me to use my powers like a mage's staff, with them I can channel my power through my body safely without causing myself damage, they also act as limiters though I may need to find another if my power keeps growing at the rate it is," Atama said as he reached up and fiddled with his veil.

"Hm, that would be wise, I can sense your restrained powers even now," Enkidu said while wondering if his chains would have any effect on the male before him.

Enkidu paused when he remembered something, earlier when Atama touched him he picked up his scent. It was a mix of roses and earthly smells but strangely a mix of male and female smell, at first he thought it was because of his closeness to the princess but Nabila had her own unique scent as did Sarabi. So, why was Atama giving off such a strange scent?

He was snapped from his thoughts as he heard his lover speak again.

"Why do you wear that veil?" Gilgamesh asked he really wanted to take that off Atama to see what he looks like.

"Ah, I wear the mask to avoid prying eyes, I only take it off around those I trust or know personally, to be honest, I'm not used to others seeing my face yet," Atama said blushing behind his veil, he was slowly working on this with Nabila and the servants. 

Alya would always chuckle, powerful being or not, he could be shy when he wanted to be.

"I see, will we be allowed to see you bare of the fabric?" Gilgamesh asked as Enkidu moved to lay across his legs making him grunt.

"Maybe, once I get to know you more," Atama said when he noticed Enkidu looking between his legs, chest, and face a questioning look in his eyes.

"Is something wrong, Lord Enkidu?" Atama askes tilting his head as he reached up and lowered his hood to let his hair show.

"Oh? Ah, my apologies for staring but may I ask a more personal if a bit strange question?" Enkidu asked making Gilgamesh glace down at him wondering what he was doing.

"You may, as I said before you may ask me anything," Atama said with a nod as Enkidu took a deep breath and spoke.

"Why do you smell of both male and female? Your scent is strange but unique," Enkidu asked making the king give a raised eyebrow at the question before looking up as Atama chuckles.

"I was wondering if you noticed that, being of clay," Atama mutters before shaking his head as he shifts a bit.

"To answer your question I am both, I have both male and female organs in which to have offspring," Atama said before giving a small laugh as both proceeded to look at his groin as if trying to confirm if it was true or not.

"Does this relate to your origins?" Enkidu asked eyes wide at the new information.

"Yes, since my soul is the base for both males and females, I too, possess both male and female traits, though I mostly take on male psychical form and traits," Atama explains as he decided that was enough questions for the day about himself.

"Now, I would like to ask you some questions," Atama said and proceeded to ask about Gilgamesh's kingdom which set the king off into a nice long talk about Uruk to Enkidu's amusement.

Sarabi at some point wandered over and claimed a spot by Atama to sleep, he pets her fur letting it relax him as he listed to the king speak. 

"Uruk sounds very interesting, I will have to visit sometime," Atama said as he watched Gilgamesh open up a gate and bring out some wine but he felt that strange presence of his father again.

"King Gilgamesh? May I ask why you have a piece of my father inside your gate?" Atama asked looking at the king.

"Your father?" He asked confused.

"The stars of creation is my 'father' as humans would call it, I sense that a part of it is inside your gate," Atama explains as Gilgamesh thought for a moment before opening another gate next to Atama and a strange sword emerged.

"This is my sword Ea, the sword of rapture," Gilgamesh said as Atama gently took the weapon and held it in his hands.

He suddenly gasped as his body glows making the sword glow and pulse, Enkidu gasped as Atama's body spiked with power as the black lines on his body glowed red and gold while his eyes became red and blue while the whites of his eyes turned black before finally the rest of his body became blue with white mixed in as his hair glows white as his clothing seemed to fade away showing no distinctive body features just smoothness.

"This power," Gilgamesh mutters as he felt the pressure in the air, it was intense, he bit his lip as he watched Ea glow a brilliant red.

Then an almost musical noise reached his ears, looking at Atama he saw the noise coming from his mouth, no words were heard or rather the words were beyond his comprehension. A language that humans could not speak, the language of the stars.

Then as soon as it began the pressure lifted and Atama returned to looking like normal, his clothing back in place as Ea vanished back into the king's gate. Atama hums as he shook his head, it has been a while since he was in his true form. He looked at the king and clay being, if his father trusted them with a part of it's being then maybe he could trust them as well.

"Thank you, King Gilgamesh, it has been a while since I last felt my father," Atama said as he reached up and fiddled with a piece of his hair before moving and undoing his veil.

Gilgamesh felt his mouth go dry as he watched the veil come off to show a face of beauty, smooth yet noble features, yet a feminine edge that enhanced his looks. The thing that it brought out most however was his eyes, the shining emerald green seemed to glow. Atama smiled gently, it was easy to see now why he kept his looks hidden people would not be able to stop staring.

"Beautiful," Enkidu said as he moved closer to Atama who watched him with curious eyes.

"What happened to your body? It changed when you touched Ea," Gilgamesh asked as he got control of himself.

"That was my...true self, you could say, my body when my full powers are unleashed what you saw was a small fraction of it," Atama said looking at Gilgamesh as he held up his arm letting his black markings flash red before lowering it.

Atama went to speak again when the door to his chamber slowly opened making him look over with a frown, who was entering? If it was Nabila she would have yelled to alert him, her siblings would knock twice and alert him. He put his veil back on as the form of princess Jarnila enters, she was looking around with curious eyes before they looked at his bed where he lay with Enkidu and Gilgamesh as they watched her as well.

"Well, look at this, I thought it was just rumored that a godly being was in this room, but they are not, Lord Atama I presume?" Jarnila said as she approached the bed without permission making Atama narrow his eyes, he did not know her, so she was not allowed near his bed.

"You must be Princess Jarnila, why do you barge into my chamber uninvited?" Atama asked calmly as Enkidu suppressed a growl when he saw the woman look Atama over like he was a piece of meat.

"My apologies, you see I was wondering if you would like some...better company this evening?" Jarnila asked as she gave a small bow letting her robe fall open slightly to show her chest.

Gilgamesh narrows his eyes as he noticed her tactics, she was trying to seduce Atama, he had heard of Jarnila and her loose ways that ended up with her kingdom getting a surprised heir from her union with a priest. She was also known for her collection of things she finds beautiful, it looks like she has her sights set on Atama now.

He also noticed how she subtly insulted both him and Enkidu, they were being a far better company at the moment. He held back his tongue, he wanted to see how Atama would handle this situation.

He glanced over at Atama and saw that the man was not even showing a single bit of interest in her body, rather, he looked slightly confused.

"Why would I ask you for your company? As you can see I already have company and was having a nice talk before you barged in rather rudely and insultingly not only that you approach my bed without permission," Atama said his voice stern making the princess flinch as she realized her mistake.

"I-I," She tried to speak but Atama raised his hand and made her voice vanish startling her as she looks up with wide eyes.

"Leave, your voice will return by tomorrow, let this be a warning and reminder to watch yourself, princess," Atama said as Sarabi growls at the human, she did not like her at all.

Jarnila grits her teeth before turning and leaving, once she was gone Atama took his veil off and returned his attention to Gilgamesh and Enkidu, the king looked impressed while Enkidu was smirking.

"Nicely done, Lord Atama, many men would have fallen for her charms," Gilgamesh said only to blink when Atama tilts his head.

"Charms? What charms? Other than being a 'pretty face' as Ambra said she's not all that attractive," Atama said making Enkidu snort and cover his mouth to muffle his laughter.

Gilgamesh smirks, he had a feeling that Atama was a bit like Enkidu when it came to human interactions, Enkidu didn't know how to handle certain things until he taught him. Looks like he would have to help Atama it seems, he glanced at Enkidu who nods as they turned their full focus on Atama, for now, they needed to know Atama personally.

"Lord Atama, tell me, how did you meet Princess Nabila?" Enkidu asked as he moved to lay on his front.

"Well, it started when I was exploring with my animal friends in the forest close by," Atama said as he told them of how he met Nabila.

The three would talk well into the evening, their evening meal being brought in by servants. The atmosphere shifting to a nice and relaxed one until the duo left to their own room, this left Atama to his own thoughts.

Sarabi was now asleep on the bed after a large meal, her purrs and small snores filling the room.

' _I wonder what these strange feelings are? My heart is only now calming down, I shall ask mother or Ummum tomorrow_ ' Atama thought as he took his clothing off and crawled into bed.

**MEANWHILE**

' _Damn it! I got too ahead of myself_ ' Jarnila thought as she paced inside her room.

Her voice had yet to return so she was forced to complain in her own head, she was annoyed at not being able to seduce the male but she may have done it at the wrong time.

Lord Atama was as beautiful as the rumors said, not a thing out of place and powerful too. She wanted him, she needed him among her beautiful things. All she had to do was work her way into his heart and claim him for her own and then she would use his power for her own benefit.

' _I shall try tomorrow, I just need to get him alone to work my skills_ ' Jarnila thought as she went about the rest of her evening planning on how to make Atama her own.

* * *

_ Done! _

_ Things are starting to get interesting, also for Atama's true form and his eyes look at the pics below. _

_Took me ages to get these done!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, in the next chapter, Lady Magic arrives and helps Atama.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 5: Magic and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Lady Magic arrives and helps Atama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 5!
> 
> Also, I will also be changing Atama's looks, nothing too much just his hairstyle and facial features, the other parts will remain the same. So, I will be going back and editing a few things once this chapter is posted.
> 
> Also, would Atama count as a primordial godling or a type of god in a way considering what he is? I dunno, let me know what you guys think on that matter.
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 5** : Magic and Answers

* * *

**ZIGGURAT**

**ROYAL CHAMBER**

It was a busy afternoon in the Ziggurat as King Akram oversaw the welcoming feast/celebration. Lapis was checking the food over while Ambra and Zara were helping her, Hakim was near his father learning to handle setting up such events for when he becomes the next king.

Nabila was playing near the throne with Sarabi who was getting bigger now, Atama was floating above her seeming to be sitting on the air as he kept watch to make sure nothing bad happened. His hood and veil in place, he reaches up and fiddles with a strand of his hair as he let his mind wander a bit.

Since yesterday the strange feeling he got around Enkidu and Gilgamesh had yet to fade, the irregular beating of his heart when he saw them or the warmth that would invade his chest and cheeks. He still didn't know what it meant he felt something brush his senses making him look up to see Alya enter the room with Enkidu and Gilgamesh, they looked to be in a deep conversation.

He tilts his head when Enkidu glances his way and his cheeks turned a light pink before looking back at Alya, the action made something twinge in Atama something satisfying at seeing the blush on Enkidu's cheeks for some reason. He shook his head as Alya walks over with the king and his lover.

"Atama, how was your sleep dear?" Alya asked as Atama looks down at her.

"I slept well, Sarabi was a bit bothered by the heat though," Atama said as he moves down and landed in front of Alya.

"It was hotter than normal," Gilgamesh said as tugged at his necklace.

"By the way, what is with this welcome feast? Are we expecting another royal?" Enkidu asked looking at Atama who hums.

"Mother is coming to visit," Atama said making Alya nod as Enkidu's eyes widen while Gilgamesh tensed up a bit.

"Lady Magic is coming?" He asked looking at Atama who smiled and nodded.

"Indeed, it has been a while since she visited one of these events," Atama said crossing his arms.

"This is going to be very interesting," Enkidu said with a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head, Atama was one thing but meeting the primordial goddess herself? He shivers a bit, he hoped nothing made her mad at this event.

"Atama, the icky lady is coming over," Nabila said as she ran over and grabbed his right hand and seemed to hide behind his legs.

"Icky lady?" Enkidu asked confused before looking in the direction the princess was looking at and saw Jarnila making her way over.

"That princess again, why is she coming over here after yesterday?" Atama mutters glancing over but relaxed when Jarnila's father got in her way distracting her.

"Let us head over to the king, we can avoid her that way," Gilgamesh said as Atama nods before the group went over to King Akram.

"Why do you call her the 'icky lady' princess?" Alya asked making Nabila look at her.

"Cause she smells funny all the time," Nabila said making Gilgamesh stiffen a laugh while Enkidu chuckles at the princess basically saying the princess stunk.

"Hm, ah, I see everyone is lively this morning," Akram said taking notice of the group as Nabila ran over and hugged her father making him chuckle while Alya went to talk with Lapis.

"I'd say so," Atama said as he went to take a seat when he paused a grunt leaving him as he felt his powers surge a bit.

' _Ah, I need another limiter and soon_ ' Atama thought as he got himself back under control as the other people sensitive to magic relaxed.

"Another surge?" Alya asked worried making Atama nod as he reached up and pulled his hood down to let his head cool down.

Enkidu hums as he thought back to his idea of his chains, would they really work as a limiter to help Atama? Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Atama, would one of my chains work as a limiter for you?" Enkidu asked making everyone look at him.

"Your chains? You mean a chain of the heavens?" Atama asked as he tilted his head, the chains made to bind gods themselves, the higher the divinity the tighter the chains would bind you.

' _It might be worth a shot until mother can make me one or I find one myself_ ' Atama thought as he nods.

"Let me see one of your chains," Atama said as he steps closer to Enkidu while Gilgamesh watched on in interest.

Alya hums watching on with slight worry as Lapis looked a bit confused but was following along while King Akram watched on in silence and patted a confused Nabila on the head as she held Sarabi's collar.

Enkidu focused and summoned a single chain, the divine metal clanks as it moves to hover near Atama. The being hums as he watched the chain, simply yet deadly in the right hands. Reaching up he touched the metal making it warm under his touch, the chain was thick and rather long. With a huff, he flicks his left wrist and cut the chain making it go limp into his right hand as Enkidu gasp at how casually he cut the divine made weapon.

"What? Well, I guess even divine metal can be cut," Gilgamesh said shocked with wide eyes as Atama wraps the chain around his right arm and relaxed.

"This is helping, I can feel it calming and restraining some of my power," Atama said relief in his voice as he nods to Enkidu in thanks making Enkidu nod back with a slight blush.

"Your welcome," Enkidu said as he moved to stand by Gilgamesh as the shock slowly wore off.

"I was not expecting that," Lapis said as a priest came over to inform them of all the preparations being complete.

After everyone was calm and things were in place Atama used his powers to sit on the air as everyone sat at the long table with food and other items, Gilgamesh and Enkidu sat near the front and the closest to the royal family with Alya. He hums looking at Akram who nods signaling that they were prepared for Lady Magic's visit.

Atama smiled as he closed his eyes and focused, his markings flare as he opens up his connection to his mother. He felt her warmth brush his senses as she responds to him.

' ** _Mother, everything is prepared for you, are you close by?_** ' Atama asked as a soft chuckle came down the link.

' ** _You could say that_** ' She said as the link went quiet before a heavy feeling filled the air making Atama open his eyes.

His eyes zeroed in on the middle of the room high above everyone as magic danced in the air and the wind picked up before Lady Magic herself formed, her glowing blue form flows like a ribbon in the wind as she opens her eyes and glanced around the room as the heavy feeling let up.

"Mother," Atama said as he moves seeming to stand in the air as Alya gives a small bow of greeting.

"My lady," Alya said as King Akram stood up with Lapis.

"Welcome back Lady Magic, I trust everything is well?" King Akram said as the primordial being looks his way.

"Everything is fine, the gods are behaving themselves and my followers are all healthy," Lady Magic said as she looked around at everyone taking notice of new faces along with spotting Gilgamesh and Enkidu she paused to look them over making the two tense.

Atama then flew over to her making Lady Magic turn to him, she smiled going to speak when she saw the chain on his right arm. Tilting her head she sensed the divine metal and recognized it as the Chain of Heaven, she felt it calming her son's power and working like his markings.

"My son, how did you get a Chain of Heaven?" Lady Magic asked making Enkidu tense up beside Gilgamesh, he really hoped Lady Magic would not take this the wrong way.

"My powers are flaring again, Enkidu gave me a chain to help until I can sort another limiter out," Atama explains holding up his arm letting his mother see the chain.

Lady Magic held her chin as she hums in thought before nodding as she lifts her arms making the chain glow and leave Atama's arm, he watched on as his mother took the chain into her hands and spoke in their star language as Nabila called it. The chain glows a brilliant blue before shrinking to a thinner and smaller chain, Lady Magic then floats closer to her son and reached up to his face.

He stays calm and felt his mother touch his right ear above his earring in the middle of his ear part, he felt her nail move and piercing his ear making him hiss a bit at the sudden pain before relaxing as his mother heals it leaving behind a small hole. He turns his head to give his mother more access, he shivers a bit as metal touched his ear before he felt a small tug as his mother then wrapped the chain around his neck before threading it threw so the chain would not choke him.

"There we go, wait, hm, it's missing something," Lady Magic said as Atama reached up and touched his new necklace/earring as Lady Magic turn to look around the room.

She then looked at Gilgamesh, she could sense the vast treasury he was connected to. Flying down to him she saw him tense up, he stayed still yet showing his own respect by giving her a nod of greeting which she returned before speaking.

"King Gilgamesh, I require a single gem from your treasury," Lady Magic asked making Gilgamesh raise an eye-brow at her at the request, why would she need a single gem?

' _I best not deny her, I do not want her to curse me plus she is Atama's mother, we will need her approval if we wish to court Atama_ ' Gilgamesh thought as he opens a gate and let a single ruby fall out which Lady Magic caught with ease making her nod.

She then smiled at Gilgamesh, she could sense his interest in her son along with the being of clay, while she was protective of her son she had to admit these two would be the best choice in mates for her son. She gave the king a nod as she flew back a bit letting him relax.

"My thanks," She said before moving the gem between her hands, it glows shifting and changing until it was in the shape of a teardrop and now a brilliant emerald green that shined with power.

"Just one more thing, little Nabila? Do you have any spare gold among your trinkets?" Lady Magic asked making the little girl nod with vigor as she pulled out her pouch and pulled out some gold pieces.

"Thank you, child," Lady Magic said summoning the gold over to her that melted and moved with a point of her finger, she moved the flowing metal around the gem making it wrap around and harden to make a gold frame around the gem.

"There we go," Lady Magic said with a nod as she went back up to her son who watched curiously as his mother placed the gem at the end of the chain that stopped in the middle of his chest between his pecs and fused the two pieces together.

"This will be your new limiter, you can now enter your true form without any risk of your aura overwhelming someone but your powers will be limited, to access your full powers the chain must come off," Lady Magic said in their native language of the stars making Atama nod as he glanced down at his new jewelry, he already felt much better.

"Thank you mother," Atama said before switching back to the normal tongue letting everyone understand them.

"Now then, let the feast begin," Lady Magic said as the previous tension in the room broke as the feast began.

The feast went smoothly, Lady Magic got to meet some new people and even gave her blessings to Ambra and Zara who announced their new courtship to everyone. Akram was happy that his child found love and King Akil suggested uniting the kingdoms through marriage making both kings go off into a debate while Ambra and Zara blushed at the mention of marriage making Lapis laugh while Hakim just congratulated them while keeping an eye on Nabila and Sarabi.

Atama smiled as he watched everything when he saw his mother off to the side talking with Gilgamesh and Enkidu about something, whatever it was seemed to be serious since his mother was giving them her full attention on the matter. Curiously he went over to them as the two relaxed when his mother nodded and said something that his hearing didn't pick up.

"Mother," He said as he approached making her turn to him.

"Yes?" She asked while dismissing the king and his lover who gave nods and left towards the food and drink.

"I need to speak with you about something, in a more private area," Atama said glancing around.

"Of course," Lady Magic said as they both left the royal chamber and went to the garden.

"So, what ails you, my son? I can sense your troubled thoughts," Lady Magic asked as they stopped by a pond.

Atama frowns as he thought about how to ask his question, he reached up undoing his veil letting his face be seen. He saw in his reflection that his cheeks had a blush across them, why was he acting so funny? It was just something he needed to ask his mother about so why did he feel so nervous asking it?

"I have...been feeling strange lately," Atama said looking at his mother who hums.

"In what way?" She asked tilting her head.

"My body keeps getting this strange warmth around Gilgamesh and Enkidu, my heart also beats out of order and I can't think straight, I don't know how to act around them, am I sick?" Atama said as he reached up and placed a hand on his chest.

He blinks when his mother gave a soft chuckle and smile, she didn't look worried, instead, she looked happy. 

"My son, you are not sick, no, what you are feeling now are feelings of love," Lady Magic said as she watched her son's eyes widen.

"L-love?" He asked shocked he was in love with Gilgamesh and Enkidu?

"Yes, love, it is different to family love, true love is where you feel complete and happy with someone," Lady Magic said while thinking of the Stars of Creation, or Lord Creation as Nabila and her siblings called it as a nickname which amused Lady Magic.

' _Complete? T-they do make me feel happy and at ease_ ' Atama thought his cheeks turning a darker shade of red.

"What do I do? I do not know how I would go about courting them," Atama said as he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hm, I do not know much about courting myself but for now show them your interested if they give you a gift or show any signs of their own interest, but most importantly, from what Alya has told me, get to know them," Lady Magic said placing a hand on Atama's shoulder making him nod.

"I will," Atama said with a nod as they continued their walk in peace while Atama told his mother about the past few days at the Ziggurat.

**MEANWHILE**

Nabila grins as she moved her way through the crowd of people, Sarabi huffs beside her as the giggles. She had seen Atama leave the hall with his mother and knew this would be the perfect time to talk with Gilgamesh and Enkidu, she had seen how they kept looking at Atama.

They looked at Atama like how her Adum and Umumm looked at each other with that soft look they get and warmth in their eyes, it was also the same look her big sister had when she was looking at Zara now. This meant that Atama might get his own kissy friends! And then she would get more family members!

She had to help them get together, she already made sure that the smelly lady was distracted with Sarabi's help. Looking around she saw Gilgamesh and Enkidu over by the food, grinning she ran over to them.

"King Gilgamesh, Lord Enkidu! There you are," She said getting their attention, Enkidu chuckles at seeing her and Sarabi and knelt down to pet the lioness as Gilgamesh smirks.

"Greetings young princess, you are in high spirits," Gilgamesh said while holding a cup of wine as Nabila nods.

"Yeah! Big sister has her own kissy friend now," Nabila said making the two men chuckle at her words before both jolts when she said her next words.

"So when are you two gonna become Atama's kissy friends?" Nabila asked smiling as Gilgamesh coughs pulling his drink away to clear his throat as Enkidu looks at Nabila in shock and blushing.

"W-wha? H-how did you?" Enkidu asked as Nabila giggles.

"You both have the same looks Umumm and Abum have when they look at each," Nabila said as Sarabi mewls with a lion version of a laugh.

"I guess the keen eyes of a child would notice," Gilgamesh said with a sigh as he rubbed his throat to ease the burning feeling from his near choking. 

"I can help you court Atama, hehehe, I know a lot about him plus what things he likes," Nabila said making the two males share a look.

"Very well, tell me, Princess Nabila, how will you go about helping us?" Gilgamesh asked as Enkidu stood up giving the princess his full attention.

"Well..." Nabila said with a smile as she titled her head.

Her smile was at first glance an innocent one but filled with a bit of mischief as she glanced around the room before stepping close to Gil and Enkidu to speak her words, whatever she said made the two males smile as Nabila told them her ideas and advice.

Meanwhile, Atama paused in talking to his mother when a strange shiver when down his spine, not a bad one though so he shook it off and returned to his conversation. While certain scheming princess felt a shiver of dread go down her spine making her paranoid for the rest of the evening as the feast went on.

* * *

 _Done!_

_ It took me a while to get this done, but I did it. Also, for what Atama's necklace looks like, look at the pic below. _

_ Also, the necklace can transform into an earring, which I have photoshopped below. _

_ My photoshop skills are good in some places but really bad in others, in case you haven't noticed yet. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope these pictures were helpful, also, I will be going back and doing some small edits but small ones.
> 
> Now, in the next chapter, tensions are rising and Atama makes a decision.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter 6: Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, tensions are rising and Atama makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> Also, a little request of mine, can someone do a drawing of Atama in manga style? Like a full-body one? I can't draw manga style if my life depended on it, there something about drawing bodies and faces that I can't get right.
> 
> I do NOT own The Fate series or Harry Potter, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 6** : Thoughts

* * *

**4 DAYS LATER**

It has been a couple of days since the feast and everyone was recovering from it, Lady Magic had enjoyed her time there but left the next day to continue her own personal duties. Atama was currently in his room pacing deep in thought as Sarabi watched him from the bed.

Hakim was also in the room as he watched his friend pace, he was currently hiding from his mother lest she drags him into planing Ambra and Zara's future marriage plan. He shivers, he was happy for his sister in finding love but he would rather not be dragged into that mess!

Now though he was watching as Atama was dealing with his own love problems, mostly, how does he tell Gilgamesh and Enkidu that he loves them? Over the past few days, he had been spending time with Enkidu and Gilgamesh or he would run into them with Nabila who seemed to always run into them somehow.

He had gotten to know them and they were close now, he had received a few gifts from Enkidu and Gilgamesh and he had given some gifts in return but he still did not know how to show his feelings to them both.

' _How should I do it? Many humans do it with certain gestures_ ' Atama thought as he paced.

Should he hold hands with them? No, that might seem odd out of nowhere, should he hug them? No, they might take it as something else. A kiss? He bit his lip at the last one it would seem too forward without any warning of his intentions.

"Any way I can help you Atama? You look really troubled," Hakim asked as he watched Atama stop and turn to him.

"Hakim, how would you confess to your...future mate?" Atama asked making Hakim tilting his head with a hum as he thought it over.

"Tricky question since everyone is different, hm, if it was my future partner then I would give them a gift of significant meaning and then confess my feelings," Hakim said before shaking his head as he looks at Atama.

"Planning on confessing to the king and his friend?" Hakim asked getting a small nod with a sigh.

"It's harder than I thought, I've never experienced anything like this before, so I don't really know what to do, I've also exchanged plenty of gifts with them so it might not work," Atama said as he crossed his arms.

"How about you ask Ummum and Abum or Ambra and Zara for advice? They could help you way more than I can," Hakim said with a chuckle as Atama seemed to think it over before nodding.

"I think I will, I think I will also have a wash later," Atama said a soak in some warm water sounds nice right about now.

"I'll let the servants know to prepare the bathing area for you," Hakim said getting a nod of thanks, Atama liked his privacy when washing.

"Sarabi, are you coming with me?" Atama asked looking at his lion friend.

" **No, I'm staying here today, the heat is nice,** " Sarabi said moving over to the windows and lay down to sunbathe.

"Hehehe, okay, I will see you later then," Atama said as he left the room with a wave to Hakim while pulling his veil on.

He walked around the ziggurat looking for Ambra and Zara first, they were a recent couple so the experience would still be fresh for them if he was correct. He found them in the garden looking at some flowers, they were laughing and having a good time. He slowly approached them making Ambra look up and over when she caught his movement out of the corner of her eyes, she smiled waving to him and stood up with Zara.

"Hey, Atama, enjoying the garden today?" Ambra asked as Zara shifted a bit and smoothed her dress out.

"It is nice but that's not why I'm out here, I was looking for you both," Atama said as he reached up and undid his veil letting it fall to the side, Zara gasped a bit before shaking her head as Ambra spoke.

"For us? Why's that?" Ambra asked confused.

"Well, how do I put it? How did you or Zara confess to each other?" Atama asked as he watched them both blush a light red.

"It was by accident, to be honest, I was showing Zara my chamber when she tripped and hit me sending us onto my bed, uh, things kind of went from there," Ambra said rubbing the back of her neck.

"So, you confessed during the heated moment?" Atama asked he couldn't do that with Gil and Enkidu, not yet at least plus he didn't know how to.

"Yes, why the sudden question Lord Atama?" Zara asked watching as Atama blushed a bit.

"I was just wondering, that is all," Atama said before he shook his head and put his veil back in place.

"Well, good evening then, oh, if you see Abum or Umumm can you let them know we'll be having a meal outside," Ambra said making Atama nod as he gave a wave before leaving the two alone.

He made his way back inside and went to the throne room only to discover that the king and queen were in a meeting and trial to do with a recent killing in the kingdom. Atama decided to talk with them later, he went to the bathing area and saw two servants waiting.

"Lord Atama, everything is prepared for you," One said making Atama nod.

"My thanks, you are both dismissed for the afternoon," He said making the two bow and leave as he went into the room.

The bathing chamber was misty as the warm water had some flowers inside to give it a nice smell, he saw the washing items on the side. Atama stripped down and out his clothing to the side as he changed his necklace into its earring form that he discovered this morning, he then took some white cloth and walked over to the side where the washing items were and put the cloth beside it before getting into the water.

"Hm, just how I like it," Atama said as he stood with the water just above his hips.

He started his wash by dunking down into the water to make sure every part of him was wet, he then focused on cleaning his lower half and paying close attention to his Ngis and Galla to make sure he didn't get any rashes. He remembered when Hakim missed one of his bathing days and ended up getting a very bad rash on his own Ngis that left him in a lot of pain, he never missed a wash day after that. Atama did not want the same to happen to him, he nods when he was done cleaning his lower half and was about to start on his upper half and hair when he sensed something approaching the bathing chamber.

' _Hm? Who is this?_ ' Atama thought before he heard muttering as the person got closer.

He lowers himself further into the water and backs up to the edge furthest away from the chamber doorway, he sat down in the water since it wasn't too deep. He used his powers to make the mist a bit thicker to create a cover.

He felt a bit of irritation when he saw Jarnila walk into the room, since the meal she had been trying to approach him and seduce him. She always tried to touch him and at one point she tried to reach for his veil when he was having a rest in the garden, only to end up getting a rather nasty burn on her hand. 

' _What does she want now?_ ' Atama thought when she saw him in the water and smirked.

"Lord Atama, there you are, I need to speak with you," Jarinla said a slight purr and tone in her voice as she walked closer swaying her hips.

"Yes? Is the subject important? If not then leave you're not allowed to be here in the male bathing area," Atama said calmly with a hint of warning in his voice which the princess did not detect.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted company later? Now that your not busy with the king and his friend," Jarnila said as she watched Atama move his back to her this whole time so she did not see his face.

"No, I do not, now leave," Atama said rubbing some water on his arm.

Jarnila bit back a growl as she tried her best to not lose her temper, she has been using all her tricks to try and seduce the godly being but nothing was working! She was even wearing her most revealing dress and he was not even turning her way! She frowns before looking at the bathing area, surely a male such as himself would require a female company to help his needs? Smirking she tried another tactic, this one helped her to get that priest a few days ago in the bathing area surely it will work on Atama.

"Well, how about I keep you company here? A fine male such as yourself has needs, needs that I can help with perhaps," Jarnila said as she reached up and fiddled with her dress.

"I do not now leave I will not say it again, otherwise I will take more than your voice this time," Atama said as he started to get annoyed, his earring glowing as it kept his spiking magic under control.

Jarnila growls this time and went to yell before a voice behind her made her freeze.

"You heard him, princess, leave before Lord Atama takes your head," Gilgamesh said as Jarnila spun around to see the king and Enkidu standing there looking displeased.

"I-I, Um, I was seeing if Lord Atama needed anything," Jarnila said before a glare from them had her quickly leave as she cursed in her head at being stopped once again.

"My thanks, she was trying her luck again," Atama said as he wetted his hair while looking over his shoulder at the two of them.

Atama was unaware of the sight he made, partly hidden by the mist, his wet hair clinging to his body as water droplets ran down his form. His flushed cheeks from the warm water, his lower body hidden by the water made him a tempting sight.

"You both may join me if you wish, unlike the princess you're more than welcome," Atama said as he went back to his washing.

Enkidu licked his lips before getting control of himself as he looked at Gilgamesh who looked ready to jump Atama, he nudged him snapping the king out of it. Gil looks at Enkidu who nods towards the water, this made Gilgamesh nod as they went to the side, stripped down, and went into the water to join Atama.

"This water is lovely," Enkidu said as he leans on the side, he hums enjoying the warmth.

"It is, just the way I like it," Atama said as he finished cleaning his hair and pushed it out of his face.

"Hm," Gilgamesh hums as well but not from how pleasant the water was but from seeing Atama's full uncovered upper body.

"How has your day been so far?" Atama asked as he moved to lean on the side of the wall beside Gilgamesh as Enkidu had a swim in the water.

"A bit dull, the King is in a meeting and the training grounds are full," Gilgamesh said as he looked at Atama.

Unknown to Gilgamesh, Atama was feeling very nervous as he tried to stay calm and not give anything away. He went to speak only to jump when Enkidu suddenly popped up out of the water and splashed them both, Atama gave a small bark of laughter as Gilgamesh yelled.

"Enkidu! Was that really needed?" Gilgamesh asked with a scowl making his green-haired lover laugh.

"I couldn't pass it up," Enkidu said chuckling with a smile.

"Well then," Atama said as he lifts his hand making the water move and follow his finger making Enkidu's eyes widen.

"Let me return the favor then, Enkidu," Atama said, and with a flick of his hand, the water shot at Enkidu and hit him in the face making him splutter.

Gilgamesh grins as a small water splash war started, yelling and laughter rang out as Enkidu did his best to fend off Gilgamesh who dunked him a few times but the overall winner of it was Atama since he did cheat a bit and used his powers to make the water bend to his will.

"Hahaha, that was fun, I haven't done something like that for a while," Atama said once they calmed down.

The water had started to go cold as Gilgamesh and Enkidu had a quick wash, while they were doing this Atama climbed out and dried himself just out of their view as he put his lower clothing on.

"It was fun if a bit childish," Enkidu said as he climbs out with Gil as they both dried themselves and got dressed.

Gilgamesh looked over as he saw Atama walk over while using a cloth to dry his neck, he lacked his upper clothing. His curiosity getting the better of him as he walked over making Atama pause and watch him, the young primordial godling lowers the cloth as the king looked at his markings.

"They are very elegant in design," Gilgamesh said as he walked around Atama before standing in front of him.

He then reached out to touch his waist but stopped, he looked up at Atama who seemed a bit hesitant but nodded, taking that acceptant Gilgamesh reached up and began tracing one of Atama's markings on his waist. Atama shivers a bit from the light touch, he couldn't help but tense up making his muscles flex drawing the king's eyes.

"Do you train?" He asked as Enkidu walks over and did his own investigating of Atama's markings.

"Yes, most of my time is spent training to control my powers otherwise I would be a danger to everyone and everything around me if I lost control," Atama said as Gilgamesh pulls back letting Atama finish his drying as he went over to his upper clothing.

"Do you do anything else besides training? Any indulgences?" Enkidu asked tilting his head.

"Learning more about humans, exploring, sometimes I help mother to teach magic, I also find music and reading to be a delight," Atama said with a smile as he adjusted his top.

"Oh? What about personal needs?" Gilgamesh asked curiously, he wondered if Atama has had any bed partners, he blinks when Atama turned to him looking a bit confused.

"What do you mean by personal needs? My health is fine," Atama asked tilting his head not really understanding the question.

Did Gilgamesh mean his body as in health and sickness? Or if he was keeping in shape? He knew that humans had a lot of things they consider 'personal needs' or just personal in general. So, what was the question directed at? Or could he be asking about the more 'heated' personal needs? Like mating needs? If so then Atama had zero experience in that department other than knowing the basics of reproduction and how his own male and female parts worked since he never saw the need to do such things since he was always busy training or learning new things.

Gilgamesh hums but didn't press further, Atama's answer was odd but maybe he didn't get the true meaning to his words? He would ask it again later since such matters were best talked about in more private settings.

"I see, by the way, King Akram is preparing a big meal tomorrow, will you be joining us?" Gilgamesh asked making Atama bit his lip.

"I might do, I must admit I'm slowly getting used to people seeing my face, maybe this will help me," Atama said as he vanished the used fabrics to the side and put his veil in place.

Enkidu chuckles as he went to speak, most likely to do a bit of light teasing when a loud yell rang out.

Atama stiffens, his earring returning to necklace form as he looks to the bathing area entrance.

"That was Nabila!" He said taking off in a run, Gil and Enkidu share a look before taking off after him.

The two arrived to see Nabila backing away from Jarnila with a small glare on her face as Jarnila sneer's at her and raised her hand to hit the girl, only for Atama to step in and grab her wrist a glare on his normally calm face. Jarnila froze at his sudden appearance before wincing as he tightens his grip making her wrist hurt.

"Why were you trying to hit princess Nabila? Princess Jarnila," Atama asked in a deadly calm voice that made Enkidu shiver feeling the undertone of anger hidden under the calmness while Gilgamesh licked his suddenly dry lips as he moved over and got Nabila's attention.

She quickly ran over and hid behind him as Atama glanced over and nods at him before turning back to Jarnila who looked a bit pale.

"Well, princess?" Atama asked increasing his grip making her wince.

"S-she was being disrespectful! I-I was just disciplining her!" Jarnila said a hint of fear in her voice as Atama glares.

"Liar! You were saying bad things about King Gilgamesh and Lord Enkidu!" Nabila said behind Gilgamesh.

"Bad things?" Enkidu asked looking at the child who nods.

"She was cursing you, Hakim told me cursing is bad and can hurt people," Nabila said making Enkidu nod, she must think Jarnila was trying to put an actual curse on them.

"You could have simply stop and walked away, plus if Nabila is being disrespectful it falls to her parents to punish her not you," Gilgamesh said as Atama nods.

"Consider this a warning, Princess Jarnila, if you try to harm Nabila again I will not be lenient, this time your punishment will be more severe!" Atama said as he reached up and cast a spell which makes her skin break out in sores and a rash.

He released her as she reached up and felt her face before yelling as she ran off covering her face, he huffs turning to Nabila as she told Enkidu and Gilgamesh what happened.

"So, she was planning on how to seduce you Atama while cursing our names," Enkidu said as Atama walks over and knelt down to check Nabila over for any injuries.

"Though you could have gone about it differently, you have my thanks for stopping her, curses even simple ones can cause damage to one's name, there is a lot of power in names when it comes to magic," Atama said as he nods and stood up.

"Okay," Nabila said as she took Atama's hand and the group began walking to the throne room to inform King Akram of what had happened.

Atama smiled as he watched Nabila interact with the king and Enkidu, his chest full of warmth and a soft smile under his veil.

' _Tomorrow, tomorrow I'll definitely tell them how I feel! I just hope they feel as strongly as I do_ ' Atama thought as he watched on with a soft chuckle as Nabila laughed at one of Enkidu's jokes.

Meanwhile, in an empty room, a certain princess was pacing as she cursed while holding her wrist that was bruising. She growls before coming to a stop, she seemed to be in deep thought before she gained a vicious smirk with a mad look in her eyes as she turns and left the room.

* * *

_ Done! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long, I was trying to get a confrontation scene I was happy with, so, Jarnila is up to something, what do you guys think she'll do?
> 
> In the next chapter, Chaos at Dinner.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	9. Chapter 7: Chaos at Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Chaos at dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 7** : Chaos at Dinner

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**ROYAL KITCHEN**

It was busy in the kitchen as servants rushed around cooking meals for the evening dinner, the head of the kitchen suddenly yelled for the already made food to be moved out. During this chaos, at the back of the cooking area, the desserts were being made. The one in charge was dragged away to help carry the food, leaving the two cakes mixes alone with one cake being made for Nabila and her siblings.

From a hidden cove in the area, a figure emerges and makes their way over to the cake, they pull a bottle from their robes and uncorked it. Smirking the figure poured the contents of the bottle into the cake mix that was for Nabila and her siblings and quickly mixed it in, they corked the bottle and glanced around to make sure it was clear before escaping out of the back. A few minutes later the baker arrived back at her post and got back to making the cakes, none the wiser to the tampering in the chaos of the evening.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

**WITH ATAMA**

Atama chuckles as he watched Nabila spin in her new dress that her sister had made for her, it was a pretty white one with a red slash around her waist and brown sandals decorated with gold bits Nabila had collected. It was cute, to say the least.

"It's very nice Nabila," Atama said as he caught her before she fell over from a spin as they walked down the hallway.

Sarabi huffs as she walked beside Atama, she was getting bigger now, she would soon be too big to carry around. Which the feline had pouted at since she did like it when she got carried around, shame really but she could still lay on someone's lap!

"Easy, we're almost there," Atama said as Nabila nods holding his hand as she skips along.

The three soon arrived at the feast, thankfully it wasn't as packed as the other meals, still, some important people were around. Atama guided Nabila over to her spot with Hakim, Ambra, and Zara who was now sitting beside Ambra due to them being engaged now. The king and queen were at the front with, Alya, Gilgamesh, and Enkidu, while further down the table from the siblings was King Akil who seemed to be in a debate with a local priest, while beside him was Jarnila who was sitting quietly looking annoyed by something. Atama petted Sarabi as she lay beside him as he took his seat, and with a smile from Nabila, he reached up and took his veil off letting it hook onto his hood. It felt a little uneasy but with his friends around he could manage this, he felt Sarabi nudge him before laying down to wait as the reat of the food was brought out.

"Here is it, hm, it smells lovely," Zara said as she eyed the food making Ambra chuckle.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you love the food more than me," Ambra asked jokingly making Hakim smother his chuckles as Zara pouts at Ambra.

"Well, I can't do this with food," Zara said leaning over and kissing Ambra making the eldest princess hum and smirk as Zara pulls away.

"Kissy friends!" Nabila said clapping making Enkidu look over with a chuckle as Gilgamesh watched the sibling's interactions with amusement.

Nabila then stops and gained a thoughtful look on her face, one that had Hakim tense up as she turns to him with the most serious face she could pull off.

"Big brother, when are you gonna get a kissy friend?" Nabila asked making Hakim snort into his drink as Zara and Ambra burst into laughter.

"Ah, *Cough* w-when I find the right person little sister," Hakim said after clearing his throat.

"Aww, I want a big family to spoil," Nabila said pouting slightly before Atama ruffled her hair up making her squeal as she reached up to fix her hair.

Hakim gave Atama a nod at distracting his sister as everyone started to eat, Atama found himself getting into a nice talk with Enkidu about the animals in Nippur and Uruk. It was rather enjoyable, though he did feel a few stares every now and then but they didn't last long. He smiled as he watched Nabila's face light up as the buttercake was brought out, he looked up as the servant set two cakes down before them. 

He hums reaching over and cutting a slice out for Nabila, he handed one to Hakim as Ambra cut her piece and broke a piece off as she and Zara fed each other making them laugh. Sarabi jumps up startling Nabila as the lioness sniffs around having picked up on something, Atama watched her confused.

" **What is that? Something strange,** " Sarabi said with a huff making Nabila giggles.

"Sarabi?" Atama asked amused and a little bit confused.

"Atama, here, take a bite," Nabila said breaking a bit off and holding it up to Atama.

"Hm, I am a bit full but some buttercake is too tasty to pass up," Atama said with a smile as he accepted the chunk of cake which Nabila almost shoved in his mouth making him chuckle.

"Oops! Sorry," Nabila said giggling as Atama covers his mouth as he ate the food.

"It's okay," Atama said after swallowing only to jump as Sarabi jumps onto Nabila's lap.

"Ah, Sarabi!" Nabila said startled not seeing Zara, Hakim, and Ambra turning pale as they held their throats nor Atama as he hissed and held his waist.

" **Bad smell! Bad smell! Being of clay bad smell!** **Don't eat it cub!** " Sarabi yowls catching Enkidu's attention as he saw Sarabi prevent Nabila from eating.

His eyes widen as he saw Atama turn pale his eyes becoming dazed as he began coughing, he heard Hakim yell something as he knocks his plate away while Zara faints with Ambra, yelling rang out as Enkidu got up and moved over to Atama who was struggling to stay awake.

"Atama!" Enkidu yells as he caught the godling while Lapis yelled for healers as the guests were held back from interfering as King Akram got them under control. Gilgamesh was helping him as he had his own guards look around for any assassin's or dangers that could have caused this to happen.

"Hugh! Poison, h-high level poison is attacking my body, ugh," Atama said as he felt his magic react and slow down the poison, it was a very strong one.

His body has never been attacked like this before! He grunts feeling his body burn, his stomach and throat hurt. His head was spinning, he didn't know how to get rid of the poison yet but he could slow it down for now.

"Atama!" Nabila said looking very worried as her mother came over and picked her up, Sarabi hissed and growled at the cake as healers and mages arrived.

"Atama said it's a poison!" Enkidu yelled as Gilgamesh ran over and knelt down picking Atama up.

"I want the whole ziggurat checked! Do not leave any room unsearched!" Akram yelled as the guests were lead away.

A healer came over and checked on Atama, his breathing was fast and faint, his face flushed, a thin layer of sweat covered his body. He grunts trying to stay awake as the healer identified the poison and yelled for a mage who quickly summons a set of potions. Enkidu helped to hold Atama's mouth open as the healer poured the potion into his mouth, the godling almost choked but he managed to drink it.

"That should combat the poison," the healer said as Atama passed out his cheeks red as his head rested against Gilgamesh's chest.

"They are breaking out into fevers," Another healer said checking on Hakim who was in the same state as his sister, Zara, and Atama.

"Take them to their chambers to rest, I want guards at each chamber!" Lapis ordered as she passed Nabila to Alya while she went over to her oldest daughter to help as Alya left taking Nabila to safety on Akram's orders.

"We'll take Atama to his chamber, come! Sarabi!" Gilgamesh said getting the lioness's attention, she jumps from the table and ran over as the king of Uruk and his friend left the main room.

Sarabi was on guard as she ran in front of Gilgamesh and Enkidu, this was the first time she had seen her friend so weak, it made her angry. She had smelled a funny scent coming from the cake along with the scent of the princess who was always in heat, she had tried to figure out what the strange-smelling cake was until she realizes it was a bad smell and stopped Nabila from eating it. That bad smell would have destroyed the little cub in moments! Atama would have been devastated! 

She growls arriving at the chamber as Enkidu pushed the doors open letting Gilgamesh walk inside where two servants, who were cleaning, jumped only to go wide-eyed in shock at Atama's state.

"You two! Fetch a bowl of water and cloths, now!" Gilgamesh said making the servants nod and rush out as he went over and lay Atama on his bed.

' _He's too hot, I need to get these clothes off of him_ ' Gilgamesh thought as he reached up and carefully removed Atama's upper clothing.

When he saw the siblings collapse he had felt a sense of alarm which soon turned to panic when he saw Enkidu rush over to a very unwell Atama, he would not say it out loud but his heart almost jumped out of his chest! He feared they would lose him, he licked his lips as he glanced at Atama's pants. He couldn't take those off, but he could roll them up to his knees. He glanced over as Enkidu guided the two servants over with the water and cloth before dismissing them to stand watch of the chamber.

Enkidu wetted a cloth and placed it on Atama's forehead as he pants in his sleep, his body markings flashing between black and red. Gilgamesh frowns as he thought back to what happened, the cake was poisoned that much was clear. The poison however was a different matter, for it to take effect this quickly and hard-hitting meant it was a high-quality level poison, so no low ranking person could get a hold of it.

"What are your thoughts?" Enkidu asked sitting on the bed as he wiped Atama's chest down.

"Whoever poisoned them is high ranking, we need to check all of the nobles and royals later," Gilgamesh said plans already forming to find whoever did this mess.

"We can search later, the whole ziggurat will be on edge now, that will make it harder to search," Enkidu said as he re-wetted the cloth.

"Nugh," Atama grunts in his sleep, his face showing discomfort.

"Rest, Atama, be at ease now," Enkidu said smoothingly as Gilgamesh reached down and placed a hand over Atama's heart feeling the beats under his fingertips.

"We nearly lost him," Enkidu said frowning the words left a bad taste in his mouth.

"We won't lose him again, I'll make sure the person is caught," Gilgamesh said his face calm but his voice was like steel.

"I will stay here and guard him," Enkidu said making Gil pull back with a nod.

Gilgamesh turns around and walked towards the doors before pausing, he looked over his shoulder to watch as Enkidu lay down beside Atama. The two locked eyes as the king of Uruk seemed to be in thought before his eyes hardened in resolve, he looks ahead of him as his hands clench into fists.

"When he wakes, we will tell him," Gilgamesh said making Enkidu hum as he watched his lover leave the chamber before looking down at the sleeping godling as Sarabi moves to lay in front of the bed on guard as well.

"Atama, we won't hold back anymore," Enkidu said quietly as he leans down and places a feather-light kiss upon Atama's forehead before he settles down to begin his self-appointed guarding duty. 

**WITH ALYA AND NABILA**

"Are they gonna be okay?" Nabila asked as she stood by Alya outside Ambra's chamber, Zara was inside with her as the healers worked away.

"They were cured of the poison in time, it's up to them now to recover," Alya said comforting the young girl, Alya was worried herself but was not letting it show.

Footsteps made them look down the hallway to see Gilgamesh walking over, his face calm as he approached them.

"King Gilgamesh, how is Atama?" Alya asked making the king look at her.

"He is resting, Enkidu is watching over him," Gilgamesh said making the follower of Lady Magic relax slightly.

"How are the princesses and prince?" Gilgamesh asked looking over at the chamber door.

"Recovering, they all have fevers with Hakim being the worst since he ate more of his cake compared to Ambra, Zara, and Atama," Alya explained as she picked Nabila up.

"I have my guards helping to search all of the rooms, can you think of anything strange you saw before the meal?" Gilgamesh asked crossing his arms.

"Before the meal? Hmm, I can't say I did but I did see Princess Jarnila wandering the halls muttering to herself late last night which was odd since it was far into the night," Alya said recalling the princess as she returned from a walk to help her sleep.

"I see," Gilgamesh said when Nabila spoke up making him look at her.

"King Gilgamesh, don't let the person getaway! They hurt my family, my need to pay," Nabila said with a frown as she hugs Alya.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they pay," Gilgamesh said as he uncrossed his arms and bid the two goodbye, and left.

He made his way to the main hall where he saw the table still set up with food, guards were around the room as Mages checked the rest of the food over incase any other people were targeted. Gilgamesh went over to where the poisoned cake was, he stops and looked the area over. The cake was close to the siblings and Atama, which was the other end of the table and away from the guests and nobles, so no one would have the time to pour poison onto the buttercake without being seen.

' _So the cake must have been tainted as it was being made, the kitchen then_ ' Gilgamesh thought as he glanced around the room before leaving.

He made his way to the kitchen where only the head cook was since the rest were under watch until the culprit was caught, the cook told him of who was making what before stepping aside to let the king look around.

Gilgamesh hums looking around trying to find any sign or clue as to who could have been the suspect, he noticed a baking area, that must have been where the cake was made. He went over and looked the spot over, it was a bit messy with a half-made buttercake on it. The tools looked fine but he would have a mage look them over for any traces, the smells were fine, tasty even, so it was hard to tell for any foreign smells. Gilgamesh growls not finding anything and went to turn around when a glint caught his eye, he pauses looking over at where the glint came from.

It was a small area, just enough to fit a single person, the items by this spot would hide it from view. Walking over the kings sharp eyes spotted a small object laying on the ground, kneeling down he picked it up and held it up to show that it was an earring made of gold, rubies, and emeralds that dangled. He had seen this earring before, on a certain bothersome someone.

' _I see, they hid here and when the room was empty, snuck out and poisoned the cake_ ' Gilgamesh through narrowing his eyes at the earring when footsteps made him look over as one of King Akram's guards approached him.

"King Gilgamesh! The gardens have been searched but no one was found hiding in there," He said saluting the king.

"I see, was anything found?" Gilgamesh asked making the guard nod as he held up a piece of white fabric with golden details along the edge and clearly ripped off something.

"This was found on one of the bushes not far from the kitchen, there was also some blood on the flowers and thorns," The guard said as Gilgamesh took the fabric.

' _This just confirms it even more_ ' Gilgamesh thought as he nods to the guard.

"Your dismissed, tell the guards to keep a tight watch for anything else," Gilgamesh orders making the man nod and leave as Gilgamesh left the kitchen and went to find King Akram.

**MEANWHILE**

Inside one of the guest rooms a guard and mage was searching for clues, the mage was blushing a bit as he tried to ignore the rather revealing clothing as he looked for items while the guard was looking at a desk.

The guard hums moving away from the desk only for his spear that he held to knock the desk and cause a hidden box to get knocked onto the floor and the sound of something breaking was heard inside it, the guard quickly alerted the mage who came over and knelt down to carefully open the box.

Both quickly recoiled with gasps as they covered their mouths from the fumes of the potions inside, an empty bottle was broken with the cork of two being popped off letting fumes out. The mage corks them back up letting them breathe safely.

"Which potions are these?" The guard asked as the mage looked at each one carefully.

"There's five in total, one poison potion, one lust potion, an obedience potion, and a loyalty potion, the last one has a small amount of poison in it as well," The mage said closing the box and picking it up.

"Let's get this to the king," The guard said making the mage nod as he was escorted by the guard.

' _What a mess this is_ ' The mage thought grimly as he held the box close.

At the same time, a healer joined the mage and guard stating that they had important news for the kings, when the mage told them of the evidence being delivered the healer gained an uneasy look as they walked in silence to see the three kings.

* * *

_ DONE! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! I managed to get this done before Christmas day! That's a win for me!
> 
> I had a burst of inspiration and it was just what I needed to finish this, I was gonna wait until after Christmas to continue writing but this took me by surprise. So, yeah! A little post from me to my readers. Enjoy!
> 
> In the next chapter, criminal, healing, and feelings.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	10. Chapter 8: Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Criminal, healing, and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea.
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 8** : Problems

* * *

**KING'S CHAMBER**

King Akram was standing in his chamber as he talked with King Akil and King Gilgamesh, tensions were high as the Nippur king was worried for his children while Akil was agitated to the point Gilgamesh had to shove some wine into his hands to calm the man down.

"So, tell us of what you have found King Gilgamesh," Akram asked as he crossed his arms.

"The one who did this had poisoned the cake as it was being made, as you both saw no one was near the cakes to taint them during the meal," Gilgamesh said as he crossed his arms.

"Indeed," Akil said taking a sip of wine.

"So, the cake was tainted in the kitchen or as it was being delivered, a servant maybe?" Akram asked holding his chin.

"In the kitchen is more likely, the head cook told me the kitchen was barren for a short time as the first lot of food was delivered before everyone arrived for the morning meal," Gilgamesh said as he glanced at Akil and decided to break the news to him the best he can.

"While investigating the kitchen I found this near a hidden area, blocked from view," Gilgamesh said as he held up Jarnila's earring making Akil's eyes widen.

"That's Jarnila's earring, she was missing it this morning, don't tell me," Akil asked warily as he looked at Gilgamesh as if hoping he was wrong.

"Yes, a guard also found a piece of ripped cloth belong to Jarnila's dress with blood on it near the kitchen in a rose bush," Gilgamesh said handing the earring and bloody cloth to Akram as Akil sighs running a hand down his face.

"Why? I know she's trouble but to do this?" Akil asked looking tired with everything, before Gilgamesh could speak a knock got their attention.

"Who is it?" Akram asked as into the room step a guard with a healer and mage with the latter holding a box.

"My king, we found something most disturbing in princess Jarnila's room," The guard said as the mage steps forward and opens the box to show the potion's inside.

"This box contains two poison bottles, one was partly empty but it broke, one loyalty, one obedience, and one love potion my king," The mage said as he bows.

"So she planned to use the poison to kill Nabila for interfering yesterday then use the remaining ones to ensnare Atama," Gilgamesh said with a growl his red eyes seeming to glow with hidden anger.

"Nabila? She was targeting my youngest!" Akram asked sharply turning to the king of Uruk.

"Yesterday, Jarnila tried to seduce Lord Atama inside the male bathing area but was rejected, Enkidu and I made her leave, we then joined Atama for a wash. After we finished we all hear Nabila's yell and rushed to her only to see Jarnila going to strike her but Atama stopped her," Gilgamesh explained as Akram's eyes darken, he was not pleased one bit.

"We later learned from Nabila that Jarnila was cursing our names, the young princess tried to stop her but nearly got hit for it, I think Jarnila planned to get rid of Nabila since she is always getting between her and Atama," Gilgamesh said as he held his hip while Akil sat down holding his head in shame.

"Why couldn't she have been more like her siblings? Where did I go wrong?" Akil asked as Akram calms a bit and moved to pat him on the shoulder.

"If it wasn't for Sarabi I would have lost my youngest, Gilgamesh, we have enough evidence, what punishment should be given?" Akram asked his fellow king, he wanted idea's for a suitible punishment that would fit Jarnila's crime.

"Um, my king? Regarding the princess I would avoid fatal punishments," The healer said stepping forward making everyone turn to her.

"And why is that healer?" Akram asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Princess Jarnila came to me a few days ago complaining of sickness, I checked her over and found she was not sick, I went to tell her why she was sick but she left before I could give the news," The healer said bitting their lip before sighing and her next words had Akil wanting to hit his head against the wall.

"The princess is currently with child, my king," The healer said making Akram frown as Gilgamesh narrows his eyes.

"Who is the Abum?" Gilgamesh asked this limited what punishments they could give Jarnila.

"I do not know, I will need to do a more in-depth look with my magic," The healer said.

"What do we do? Jarnila has not only poisoned my children and Akil's daughter but Lady Magic's son as well, I do not think she will be pleased with this, she will demand punishment," Akram said gravely, the last time Lady Magic was angry was not a pretty sight.

It sent a shiver down everyone's backs, Gilgamesh hums trying to think of something, it had to be not life threatening but cruel enough to fit the crime. Jarnila was greedy, she obsessed with beauty and used her status as a princess to get away with things. Wait, her status! That was it, being a princess made her vain and arrogant. So, if that was taken away from her it would feel like torture to her who has only known a life of luxury. 

"You have a look in your eyes, King of Uruk, you have an idea?" Akil asked noting the glint in the man's red eyes.

"Yes, instead of harming Jarnila, have her stripped of her status as a princess and make her a servant to her own unborn child," Gilgamesh said smirking as Akram quickly caught on.

"That would be cruel, but fitting," Akram said as he looks at Akil.

Akil nods his daughter would still be punished but at least he was getting another grandchild out of this mess.

"Very well, she will no longer be a princess, no, she will no longer be seen as my daughter I will not have her sully my family any longer with her deeds," Akil said firmly as he stood up, finishing his cup of wine off.

"It is for the best, I will send for her to be captured and placed in the dungeon while everyone recovers, the trial will be held once Hakim, Ambra, Zara, and Lord Atama are fine and well," Akram said as the guard nods leaving to inform the head guard as the mage and healer left.

"I will return to the Sacred Chamber, if you need me I will be assisting Enkidu in helping Atama recover," Gilgamesh said as the two kings nod, Gilgamesh left as his fellow kings began discussing the rest of Jarnila's punishment and what it would entail for Akil.

**SACRED CHAMBER**

Enkidu hums as he lay watching Atama sleep, his face was still flushed but not red anymore just light pink. He was still in the grips of fever, judging by how much his magic was reacting he would likely be in this state for 3 or 4 days max not to mention the time Atama would need to recover from this ordeal.

Enkidu reached up and touched Atama's cheek, the action made the godling sigh in his sleep and move to rest against Enkidu's hand. This made the clay male smile, he was about to lean up and rest his forehead against Atama's to check his body heat when Sarabi started growling. Enkidu pulls back with a frown, he could sense someone coming, he inhaled deeply, it wasn't Gilgamesh, the scent was too sweet and had many herbs of bathing oils mixed in. He gave a low growl as the door opens to show Jarnila slipping in, how did she get here past the guards and the ziggurat being on high alert?

Sarabi's growls deepen, her hackles raised, her eyes narrowed as she snarls making Jarnila back up not seeing Enkidu on the bed.

"Stop that you annoying beast, shoo! Go away!" Jarnila said glaring at the lioness who did not budge instead she crouched down ready to pounce, which Jarnila mistook it for the lioness backing down.

Big mistake, the princess smirks arrogantly as she steps forward going to make for the bed only to scream as Sarabi leaps at her and caught the princess's left leg in her mouth. She bit down hard, Jarnila fell to the floor trying to struggle free, and even kicked Sarabi but the familiar would not have it. Sarabi huffs as she shook her head making blood drip the floor.

Enkidu laughs at the scene, it served her right! She should not be here in the first place, his laughter made Jarnila look over at him in shock. Because of this, she missed the door to the chamber being opened, Enkidu didn't as he smirks.

"Y-You! Ah! Why are you here?!" Jarnila yells in a mix of pain and shock.

"I'm keeping watch over Atama, I won't let our future mate come to any more harm," Enkidu said as he lay an arm across Atama's waist.

"O-Our?!" Jarnila asked wincing as Sarabi used her claws to pin her leg down and puncture her skin, the princess was pale and looked close to passing out.

"Yes, ours and you princess are in a lot of trouble," Gilgamesh said as he steps forward with four guards.

"Sarabi, that's enough, come here," Enkidu said making Sarabi pull back panting as she got up and went over to the bed to clean herself of blood.

"Take her away, inform King Akram that the criminal has been caught," Gilgamesh said making one guard nod and run off to inform his king while the remaining three grabbed Jarnila who slowly passed out from the pain in her leg.

"So it was her that did it?" Enkidu asked sitting up with a calm smile in place but his eyes held a dark look in them.

"At ease Enkidu, her punishment has been decided," Gilgamesh said walking over and sitting down on the bed making Enkidu huff.

"I wanted to give her my own punishment," Enkidu said moving to lay on his front and lean on his arms to watch Atama.

"It would have to be something that's not lethal, turns out the princess is with child, that's the only reason she's not dying outright for her crimes," Gilgamesh said as he kicked his footwear off and moved to lay the other side of Atama.

"With child? I'm not surprised after hearing of her habits," Enkidu said as he watched Gil reach over and grab a wet cloth as Sarabi jumps up and lay near Atama's feet.

He then placed it on Atama's forehead making the white-haired male grunt in his sleep, then his eyes opened slightly. Gilgamesh leans back a bit as Atama groans a bit before looking around in a daze, his eyes took a moment to focus on them.

"Atama, hey," Enkidu said softly as Atama grunts before he coughs from having a dry throat.

Gilgamesh held up his hand opening a gate and summoning a goblet while Enkidu grabbed a water jug and poured the water into the goblet, from here on they will be using items from the gate in case Jarnila made someone else do her dirty work. Enkidu helped Atama to sit up as he drank, once he had enough the king pulls away and put the cup down.

"Ah, my body feels so sore, it's like I've been training all day," Atama said his markings flashing red as his magic worked to flood his body of the poison remnants and heal him.

"You gave us quite the scare," Enkidu said as Atama frowns remembering what happened.

"The others? Is Nabila okay?" Atama asked as Sarabi mews moving up and nuzzling him making him chuckle and pet her head.

"They are safe just dealing with fevers now same as you, Nabila is upset at the attack on her family and is with Alya now," Gilgamesh said reaching over and scratching behind Sarabi's ears making her give a content growl.

"I will have to see her later," Atama said as he licks his lips.

Enkidu's watched his and felt something in his snap as he watched Atama's lips move, he hums now would be a good time as any to make their move. He grins looking at Gilgamesh who caught his look, the king smirks nodding as he pulled Sarabi back to let Atama lean back on his pillows.

"Atama," Enkidu said making the white-haired male look at him.

"Yes, ah!" Atama said before gasping as Enkidu leans forward placing his lips on Atama's own.

Atama's eyes went wide in shock as his cheeks turned red, this time not from fever, his mouth opens in reflex due to his gasping letting Enkidu sneak his tongue inside Atama's mouth. The godling didn't know what to do but slowly relaxed as Enkidu encouraged him to move, the sensations made Atama give a quiet groan as a nice tingle raced through his body.

Enkidu slowly pulls back letting them both breathe, he licked his lips enjoying Atama's taste, he also felt thrilled since the kiss showed this was Atama's first time which he just claimed.

"Was that your first?" Gilgamesh asked leaning over.

"Y-Yes, I...never been kissed before, other than on the cheek from Nabila or Umumm," Atama said after clearing his throat his cheeks flushing a deeper red.

"Well then," Gilgamesh said leaning over and giving Atama his second kiss, this time Atama was not as shocked and responded quickly.

"We love you, Atama," Gilgamesh said pulling back as Enkidu nods.

"Will you be ours? Your third half?" Enkidu asked as Atama felt his heartbeat increase to the point it felt like it would burst from his chest.

"I-I love you both too and I would like to be with you both as well, to be honest, I've been trying to figure out how to tell you both since mother's feast," Atama admitted while smiling softly.

"Hahaha, you as well? Nabila has been helping us to court you, she is a crafty one," Gilgamesh said as Sarabi huffs.

" **Does this mean they are your mates now Atama?** " Sarabi asked laying down at Atama's feet.

"They are Sarabi," Atama said to his friend who yawns.

" **About time, they will be good for you and give you strong cubs,** " Sarabi said before laying her head down to sleep now that Atama was out of harm's way.

"Sarabi," Atama said with a sigh at her blunt words, he heard Enkidu snicker beside him having heard what Sarabi said as well making Atama flush more when Gilgamesh asked what was so funny Enkidu told him which made Gilgamesh ask a question that has been bugging him since their wash together.

"By the way Atama, have you...mated with anyone before?" Gilgamesh asked wanting to confirm something.

"No, I never saw the point in mating with someone who would not be my life partner," Atama said his blush calming down.

' _So he is untouched, pure, a true virgin godly being_ ' Gilgamesh thought his smirk widening as he felt a thrill rush through him, and the desire to claim Atama was strong.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down, he had to wait until Atama was better, he looked at Enkidu who looked ready to jump Atama but a look from the king had him calm down. They could wait a few more days, right now they were happy knowing their feelings for Atama was returned.

"Don't worry, when the time comes we'll be gentle," Enkidu said moving and kiss Atama's cheek.

"Gentle?" Atama asked confused before remembering his Ummum's lesson on his female side, how it hurt females during their first mating.

"I-I trust you will be," Atama said before burning his face into Enkidu's shoulder making the two laugh as Gilgamesh got up and went to fetch a servant to bring them food.

"Just rest, for now, Atama, we'll look after you," Enkidu said softly as he stroked Atama's hair making him hum.

Gilgamesh returns and the three, four if you count Sarabi, spent the rest of the day cuddling on the bed or talking about random stories of adventures or Gilgamesh of his youth and Uruk. At one point Alya arrived with Nabila to check on Atama, Alya was pleased that Atama was alright and safe though she did give Gilgamesh and Enkidu a stern talking to that if they hurt Atama then she would make their lives unpleasant. Gil and Enkidu reassured her that Atama was in good hands while Nabila was yelling in joy at Atama being okay now and finally getting his kissy friends making a round of laughter ring out in the sacred chamber.

**IN THE HEALING CHAMBER**

The healer sighs as she stood next to the bed that Jarnila was sleeping in, she was tired from patching up her mauled leg. She couldn't use too much magic after doing the checks on the new life growing within the former princess otherwise it might harm the baby.

She had confirmed that the father was a local priest who visits to update the king on temple affairs, the high priest in fact, after that she set about cleaning and wrapping the princess's leg.

"Head healer Saira," King Akram said making the healer turn around to see him approaching.

"My king, I have finished tending to her," Saira said as she moves to let the king see Jarnila's state.

"How badly did Sarabi wound her?" Akram asked looking at the healer.

"She has bitten hard enough to damage her muscles, she will have a permanent limp after it heals, thankfully the new life was unaffected," Saira said as she went over to her table close by and picked up some papyrus paper.

"Did you find out who the Abum was?" Akram asked making Saira nod and walk back over handing him the paper.

"The father is a local priest, magic pinpointed that it is the high priest she seduced," Saira said.

"I see, he will be informed of this you have done well Saira, you may rest now, I will have guards station here to prevent Jarnila from escaping," Akram said making the healer nod.

"Good luck my king," Saira said before turning and leaving to go to her room for a long rest, she needed it after all the drama that happened.

Akram hums looking down at the paper, this was the final piece to seal Jarnila's fate. He was going to enjoy watching her face the consequences of her actions, no one harmed his family and got away with it not even royalty.

' _Jarnila should be grateful we are punishing her, Lady Magic would not be as merciful_ ' Akram thought with a shudder.

He left the healing chamber and went to check up on his children and future daughter-in-law, he ordered two guards to watch the room and if anything suspicious happens then they were to alert the other guards and himself first.

While Akram was sorting things out he missed two small figures sneak in behind him, the two figures made their way over to Jarnila with one wearing a very devious smile while the other figures eyes glinted in the light as they advanced on the former princess with intent.

* * *

_Done!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! This had me with a small writer's block, I finally got over it though.
> 
> Now, in the next chapter, healing and punishments.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


End file.
